


Battle of Fandoms

by Nilsu_Kaelyn_Winchester



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Harry Potter - Fandom, Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Confrontations, Dean Winchester has so much in common with Ron Weasley, F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Past Relationship(s), Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilsu_Kaelyn_Winchester/pseuds/Nilsu_Kaelyn_Winchester
Summary: As the battle against Chuck gets more intense, more allies are needed for the battle. Lucky for Team Free Will 2.0, help is on the way pretty fast. And so it begins. The battle of fandoms with twists, turns, mysteries and surprises.
Relationships: Bendy/Alice angel, Castiel/Nilsu Angel, Dean Winchester/Sophie Winchester, Gabriel/Andrea Angel, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucifer Morningstar/Jelena Morningstar, Mazikeen/Draco Malfoy, Michael/Allison Angel, Sam Winchester/Eileen Leahy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 4





	1. Fandoms Assemble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blondie2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie2000/gifts), [jeca123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeca123/gifts), [vrskaandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrskaandrea/gifts).



> For Harry Potter fandom storyline, I'll use both the books and the movies and make some changes inbetween.
> 
> And once again, I couldn't resist inserting myself and my awesome friends. Thanks for putting up with my guilty pleasure and apologies to those of you who don't like this insert. It's just how I roll.

_"The battle rages on. It's gonna get worse if we don't do something."_

_"Which is why I asked for help. We're not alone. We'll be stronger than ever."_

_"Are you sure this is a good idea Nilsu? This could be dangerous."_

_"I know Sophie. But we have nothing to lose am I right?"_

_"You're right. I guess we have nothing to lose."_

_"Will it work?"_

_"Hopefully it will. But here's the thing."_

_"What?"_

_"This is crazy."_

_"I know it is. But like you said, we have nothing left to lose."_

_"I hope this works. If it doesn't..."_

Joey jolted awake.

He sat upright and took a deep breath. Then he reached and took the letter on his bedside table and started to read it again.

He had already read the letter last night when he noticed it sticking out from his front door. But he was still shocked about what it said.

Henry walked in the room as Joey was almost done with reading the letter.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm good." Joey said as he finished reading the letter.

"I didn't ask you last night but who sent you the letter?" Henry asked as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Do you remember Nilsu?" Joey asked in return as he got up to get dressed.

"Nilsu from the Fandom Academy? The blonde halo?" Henry asked as he poured coffee in his mug "She was the angel who healed you."

"Yeah that's her." Joey answered while putting his jacket on. Then he bent down to tie his shoelaces and added "Who would've thought she would be an angel? You don't see angels around a lot. I'm impressed."

"Especially the princess of heaven." Henry added "What do you think about her letter?"

"She asks us to join the battle against God." Joey said.

Henry almost choked on his coffee when he heard that "Battle against God? Really? How?"

"I was shocked as well. But it's pretty simple. Apparently I have an opponent. With a slight difference." Joey summarized.

"Are we talking about Chuck?" Henry asked "The writer who could see the story of his characters and write it down?"

"Yeah. And in one of his conventions, the real deal showed up." Joey answered his best pal "His story characters." he added when he saw the confused look on Henry's face.

"What do you think?" Henry asked "Are we joining the battle?"

"I say we should join." Joey said "The princess did a good favor for me. I might as well return the favor."

"You're right." Henry agreed "It's the best you can do for her."

"I think the time has come for us to summon our creations as well." Joey said.

"Then let's go for it." Henry said "It's time to bring the drawings to life."

Ginny waved her wand and the dishes cleaned themselves. Harry waved his wand afterwards and the dishes flew into the cupboards.

"Is that Nilsu's owl?" Ginny asked pointing at the window.

Harry looked as well and saw a white owl flying towards their house.

"Yeah it's Ivy." he said "But it's been so long. I wonder what happened."

"I don't know." Ginny said and added "It's been a while since we saw Nil. Wonder what's going on."

Ivy flew in and dropped a letter in Harry's hands.

"Thanks Ivy." Harry thanked the owl while opening the letter. Ginny gave some owl treat to the beautiful owl. Ivy went on a tree branch to chill for a bit.

"I haven't seen Nilsu for so long." Ginny said "Last time I saw her was her wedding day. Then she just sent letters."

"After she graduated from Hogwarts, she continued her education at another school named Fandom Academy." Harry explained while reading the letter "A school where avid fandom lovers go to discover their fan fiction writing skills."

""Oh, yeah. She mentioned that in her letters." Ginny said and asked "What does this letter say?"

"She wrote that she needs our help for a battle." Harry explained shortly and showed Ginny the letter.

"And that's exactly what we will do." Ginny said "We will help her."

"Let's tell Ron and Hermione." Harry said and Ginny agreed.

Hearing the news, Ron and Hermione also agreed to help and Draco volunteered as well.

"Are we ready for the battle?" Jelena asked Lucifer.

"I think we're ready for it." Lucifer answered "It was obvious that this battle was gonna happen. We need to defeat Chuck once and for all."

"As soon as I see Chuck, I'll smash his guitar on his head." Jelena said.

"And I think I'll smash a piano." Lucifer said which made Jelena howl with laughter.

"Well if it's gonna include smashing, count me in as well." Maze said as she finished her drink.

"Let's go." Jelena said and they all took off.

"I don't know about that girls." Dean said and took another sip from his beer "I mean we already lost most of our allies. Chuck is getting even more powerful. How are we supposed to beat him?"

"We told you for at least a billion times Dean." Sophie said "Nilsu and Jelena are sending ally requests to their fandoms. There's no way in hell we will lose this battle now."

"It seems too good to be true." Dean said and frowned "I feel like something will go wrong."

"Will you stop complaining?" Andrea snapped at Dean "Trust the girls for once. Even for once. Would it kill you to trust them even for once?!"

"Ignore him Andrea." Sam said as he was busy with his laptop "He's just grumpy."

"I think grumpy is an understatement." Eileen said "He is in a constantly magnified stress mode. That's all he can feel now."

"Having a stressed out sword is not good for me." Michael said as he walked in with Adam.

"I still can't get over your vessel change." Dean said as he looked at Michael.

"Your dad's young version was perfect for me. But since I didn't wanna disturb the timeline, I decided to do it myself." Michael said with a proud smile on his face.

"Spot on." Andrea said and Adam agreed.

**Later on around the evening**

There was a bang on the door.

"Will one of you get the door?" Dean asked.

"Okay okay I'll get it." Nilsu said and went to open the door.

"Did they come?" Jack asked.

"One way to find out." Nilsu said and opened the door.

Everyone had a shocked expression as the crowd walked in.

"Maybe being a fandom army leader wasn't such a bad idea after all." Jelena said as she smiled.

"Sophie did a good job as well. We should be proud of our friend you know." Nilsu said "After all, she graduated from the Fandom Academy with honors."

Sophie blushed at the compliment.


	2. The Secret Power of Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little mentions of other fandoms and more.
> 
> By the way, the fandoms are in unity in this universe so everyone is aware of what goes on.

"Which one of you was banging on the door like that?" Dean asked after getting over the shock.

"That would be me." Lucifer said with a smug look on his face.

"I trust the fact that you know my husband." Jelena said.

"Yeah we do. Good to see you and Maze again Lucifer." Sam said.

"How did you girls manage to score this big group of allies?" Dean asked.

"We didn't go to the Fandom Academy for nothing." Sophie said.

"I managed to surprise myself with my social butterfly skills." Nilsu added.

"Everyone who knew her called her 'Blonde Halo'." Joey said.

"The best plus side of the Fandom Academy was that you could be sharing a class with one or more fandom members from the same fandom or different fandoms." Andrea said and added "I shared 3 classes with Loki, a class with Tony and 2 classes with Steve Rogers."

"For me, sharing a class with Negan was awesome. And not just one class." Sophie said and continued "I shared 6 classes with him."

"Can we do the rest of the introduction during dinner? I'm starving." Ron whined.

"Me too." Dean joined in.

First minutes of the dinner passed with introductions and filling the blanks if needed. Joey seemed to take a special interest in Jack's powers. Sam and Hermione bonded over books and being the brains of their teams.

But the funniest thing was how Dean and Ron had so much in common. Especially when it came to eating.

"Do you ever stop eating?" Hermione asked as she watched Ron munching on a bacon sandwich.

"I ask Dean that all the time." Sam said as he looked at the double bacon cheeseburger his brother was munching on. A nuclear bomb of heart attack.

"I'm hungry." Ron said and took another bite out of his sandwich.

"Guys let the man eat his food." Dean said "Let both of us eat. I'm hungry too."

Then he took a second double bacon cheeseburger and the burger was gone within seconds.

Sam did a facepalm as Harry was bursting out with laughter.

Jack watched the duo while eating a nougat as always. It was his favorite dessert.

"I guess we should try to get used to that." Ginny said as she filled her glass with pumpkin juice "I think this will be a common thing we get to see."

"Is it true that you got turned into a ferret?" Lucifer asked Draco.

"It's true. And it was not pleasant." Draco said while blushing slightly with embarrassment.

"I had quite a lot of fun watching you being bounced up and down." Nilsu said.

"I was turned into a dog once." Jack joined in "It was not too bad except for the time my temperature got taken. That was an uncomfortable feeling for my dog self."

"But you were an adorable doggy." Sophie said and giggled.

After the dinner was done, everyone went towards different directions.

Dean and Ron went to the kitchen.

Sam was in the library with Joey, Eileen and Hermione. Alice Angel followed them shortly after.

Sophie, Michael, Allison Angel and Maze were training with each other.

Jack was also training with Henry, Draco and Lucifer.

Adam decided to join Dean and Ron. Bendy followed Adam to the kitchen.

The rest of the crew stayed in the main area to chat.

"Feels like so long ago." Ginny said "It's been quite a while."

"I know." Nilsu said "Time flew."

Jelena took a sip of her wine and asked "Were you always this close to each other?"

"Nilsu and Harry had a past." Castiel said "A rather romantic past."

That made Jelena almost choke on her wine. Andrea said "Please tell us a bit more about it." while slapping Jelena on the back.

"I think you should start with how you got sorted. It was also when we met for the first time." Harry suggested.

_**Flashback** _

After getting off the train, Nilsu followed the first years and got in a boat. And when they reached the school, she couldn't believe how beautiful the place looked. Being an angel at a school for witches and wizards was an exciting thought but she was still a bit nervous.

She felt even more nervous when she saw the hat on the stool.

"I feel nervous too." a boy said from the left which caused Nilsu to jump. When she looked at who said it, she saw a boy who had a scar on his forehead. She was pretty sure that the boy who talked to her was the boy that everyone was talking about.

"You don't understand." she said "I'm the first angel who stepped foot in this school."

"Really?" the boy asked "Are you a real angel?"

"Long story." she said shortly and stopped talking when the sorting ceremony started.

The list was in alphabetical order for the last names so Nilsu didn't have to wait long for her turn.

" _Angel Nilsu"_ the professor called out and Nilsu walked towards the hat. The professor took the hat from the stool and Nilsu sat down. And once the hat was put on her head, it started to talk.

_"You're so interesting."_ the hat said _"So different."_

Nilsu could see everyone looking at her as the hat was talking.

_"A gifted intelligence with a desire to prove how worthy you are."_ the hat continued _"Extremely kind but also very brave. Which house should I put you in?"_

Nilsu could feel the tension building up. An intense level of tension was in the air.

"I want to be sorted into the house that reflects my personality the most." she whispered. It was all she could hope.

_"Staying strong even in your weakest moments is your strongest ability."_ the hat said _"Well then. Better be... **GRYFFINDOR!"**_

A loud round of applause came from the Gryffindor table and once the hat was removed from her head, Nilsu felt like her anxiety was gone too. She went to the table with a big smile on her face.

The Sorting Ceremony was almost over when Nilsu realized who the boy was. It was Harry Potter. As an angel, she knew everything about him and how he got the scar on his forehead. She was hoping that he would be chosen to Gryffindor as well.

And just like she hoped, he was chosen to Gryffindor.

"I'm so glad we got sorted into the same house." she said.

"Me too." he said in return and smiled at the angel.

During the feast, Nilsu had a chance to get to know some students. She was impressed by Hermione Granger and everything she knew. Ron Weasley was a funny boy who seemed to be in love with food. His older brothers Fred and George were funny as well.

"How did you get chosen to be at this school?" Ron asked "Is it true that you're a real angel?"

"I am." Nilsu said "I was fascinated by this world and I wanted to see what it had to offer me. When I received my letter, I was nervous but also really excited."

"She is one of the rare angels roaming in Earth. That's why she is the first angel who stepped foot in here." Hermione summarized.

Both Harry and Ron looked fascinated by what they heard.

"Must've been interesting to see an angel at a school like that." Jelena said.

"It really was." Harry responded.

"It's getting pretty late I think." Andrea said.

"No it's 8:30 PM." Jelena said "You lost track of time because we're underground and the dinner was ready in the blink of an eye."

"Whoops." Andrea said as she blushed with embarrassment.

Everyone laughed and Andrea laughed as well.

"Was she a good student?" Jelena asked after the laughter stopped.

Harry nodded and said "She loved all of the teachers. With the exception of Dolores Umbridge."

"I hated that hag!" Nilsu said with a lot of hatred in her voice "She was the absolute worst!"

"She really was." Ginny said.

"At least that toad got what she deserved." Nilsu said "So that's a relief."

"For someone who despises liars, that toad is quite a liar." Castiel said.

"And who is she to despise half breeds when she's a half breed herself?" Nilsu asked.

"The first lie from that toad." Castiel said and made everyone giggle.

"Okay no more toad talk for today." Andrea said after the laughter was over.

"More than enough." Ginny added and Nilsu said "We'll talk about my encounters with her later. If you're willing to hear more about what I did in all my seven years, I'll be happy to tell you."

""She probably didn't need the Flying lessons because she has her wings." Jelena guessed.

"I still took them and it was nice to have a change. Flying with a broom was not too bad." Nilsu explained and Jelena added "Your wings have the advantage that a broom doesn't have. You can fly more freely with your wings."

"She never used a broom to fly except for the class." Ron said as he walked in with a cupcake in his hand.

"You're still eating?" Ginny asked.

"What? I like eating." Ron defended himself and everyone laughed.

"After getting to know each other more, Nil was always there for Harry." Castiel said "It was a blossoming relationship."

"I mean she became the cheerleader of Gryffindor Quidditch team after Harry became a Seeker." Ron said "And she was the right one for him because she got along well with us too."

"Yeah. She even helped me feel accepted when I came to Hogwarts for my first year." Ginny added.

"Remember that time when I got a Howler from mum?" Ron asked.

"I remember that time quite clear." Nilsu said and giggled.

_**Flashback** _

"Say it. I'm doomed." Ron cried as he was taping his broken wand.

"You're doomed." Harry said and Nilsu added "Doomed indeed."

"Hi Harry." a first year student said cheerfully and Nilsu noticed the student taking a photo of Harry.

"I'm Colin Creevey." the student introduced himself with the same cheerful voice as he lowered his camera and added "I'm in Gryffindor too."

"Hi Colin. Nice to meet you." Harry said as he was getting over the shock of the quick photoshoot.

"It's really nice to meet you Colin." Nilsu said and Colin's smile widened.

"Ron is that your owl?"

Everyone looked up and saw the owl flying in. The owl flew towards the Gryffindor table and reached Ron to drop a letter in front of him. But he fell into a bowl of crisps on his way and Colin took a photo of that too as the crisps got everywhere and lots of laughter came from other tables as well.

"Bloody bird." Ron said and got the red envelope out of the exhausted owl's beak. Then he let out a faint "Oh no" as soon as he noticed the envelope's color.

"Look everyone." Seamus said "Weasley's got himself a Howler."

Most of the students laughed while some were giving Ron worried looks.

"What's a Howler?" Nilsu asked.

"Go on Ron." Neville said after the hall got silent "I ignored one from my gran once. It was horrible."

"Can someone tell me what a Howler is?" Nilsu asked again.

"You'll see what it is when Ron opens it." Neville answered shortly and Nilsu stared at the red envelope as Ron opened it.

_"RONALD WEASLEY!"_ the sound of Ron's mom echoed in the Great Hall.

The envelope rose up towards Ron's face and formed itself into the shape of a mouth.

_"HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR?!"_ the voice continued _"I_ _AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!"_

Then the mouth shaped envelope turned to Ginny and talked with a calmer voice this time _"Oh and Ginny dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud."_

Then it turned back to Ron and blew raspberry. Then it ripped itself and the pieces fell in front of Ron.

The silence was almost deafening and Ron's face was red with the huge amount of embarrassment he received from his mum's Howler.

"Well, I guess I know what I don't wanna receive in my mail." Nilsu said.

"That's one way for your parents to humiliate you from miles away I guess." Jelena said and giggled.

"I experienced second hand embarrassment thanks to that Howler." Ginny said.

"I remember something too." Hermione walked in with a book "That time when Ron's slug spell backfired."

"He kept throwing up slugs." Nilsu said.

**_Flashback_ **

"Ron I know your mum is angry. But please write home so they can at least buy you a new wand." Nilsu said.

"No way Nil." Ron whined "Not after that Howler incident."

"Don't be silly Ron." Hermione said "Just because you got a Howler from your mum, it doesn't mean they won't buy you a new wand."

"Yes it does." Ron whined again "They'll blame it on me as well. They'll say it was my fault that my wand broke."

"Hey is that the Gryffindor Quidditch team?" Nilsu asked as she noticed the team in their red uniforms.

"Yes that's them." Hermione said "And Slytherin Quidditch team as well." she continued pointing at the other team with green uniforms.

"I smell trouble." Ron said and the trio got up from their seats to see what was going on.

"You've got a new Seeker?" Oliver Wood asked "Who?"

Draco Malfoy walked forward with his broom.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked with shock.

"That's right." Draco answered with pride and continued "And that's not all what's new this year."

Then the team showed their new brooms.

"Those are Nimbus 2001s!" Ron exclaimed "How did you get those?"

"They're gifts from Draco's father." Marcus Flint said.

"You see Weasley." Draco siad "Unlike some, my father can afford the best."

"That's not something to brag about." Nilsu said "What makes a Quidditch player good is how good they play. If they play good enough, they can have the slowest broom and still win the game for their team."

"You're just jealous blondie." Marcus Flint said with a smirk on his face but Nilsu didn't back down.

"Jealous? Me? Oh please." she said "I may not have the best broom. But I can fly to even the brightest starts with my wings whereas you can only walk on your own 2 feet like a chicken and be dependent on a broom to fly around."

Oliver Wood nodded with agreement. Marcus Flint looked angry.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in." Hermione said "They got in on pure talent."

"Exactly." Nilsu agreed.

"No one asked your opinion." Draco sneered "You filthy little Mudblood."

Some students gasped and some whispered to each other.

"You'll pay for that Malfoy!" Ron sneered back and pulled out his wand. Then he aimed it at Draco and said "Eat slugs!"

But Ron's spell backfired and hit him instead, throwing him on the grass a few steps back.

Slytherin Quidditch team members laughed while Nilsu and Hermione rushed to check on Ron with Gryffindor Quidditch team members.

"Are you okay Ron?" Hermione asked.

Ron got up, turned and looked like he was about to vomit.

"Say something." Hermione said and Ron threw up a slug.

That was disgusting. And Ron looked equally disgusted.

Colin reached and took a photo of that too.

"Wow can you turn him around Harry?" he asked.

"No Colin get out of the way." Harry brushed him off and him and Hermione helped Ron to stand up.

"Let's take him to Hagrid. He'll know what to do." Harry said.

"Let's sit Ron down somewhere first." Nilsu said "We need to figure out what kind of a spell he was trying to cast."

"She's right." Hermione said "Some spells can be done with more than one incantation. We should try to understand which one Ron attempted to cast."

They helped Ron to sit on a nearby bench. He threw up another slug and Nilsu gave him a jar to throw up the slugs in. Hermione asked Ron which effects he's experiencing from the failed spell. Nilsu walked towards Oliver Wood.

"Are you gonna get to training?" she asked him.

"Impossible under these circumstances." he said as he pointed at the Slytherin Quidditch team members who were still laughing.

"Sorry about that." Nilsu apologized and Oliver Wood said "Don't feel bad. You were right. We'll see how hard they laugh when we beat them in the match."

"Keep telling yourself that Wood!" Marcus Flint hollered "There's no way you guys can beat us."

"Well if you say these brooms are that good, why don't you show us that?" Nilsu hollered back.

"If you say so Angel." he said and got on his broom. Then he tried to fly but fell off.

"What's wrong Captain? Are you too heavy for your broom?" Nilsu teased.

Marcus Flint was shocked and so were his team members. He looked at his broom and saw the stone bristles.

"Did you do this?" he sneered at her.

"Nilsu gave Ron a new jar and raised her head to look at the captain.

"No I didn't." she said innocently and added "You fell because your evilness made you heavier." as she turned to look at Hermione looking at Ron's wand.

"I think I know what Ron attempted to cast." Hermione said as she watched both teams leaving "He tried to cast a temporary slug vomit spell."

"Now let's take him to Hagrid and see if he knows a way to undo this." Nilsu said.

"This is disgusting." Ron said while Harry was smiling at Nilsu.

"Did you do something to that broom?" he asked her while they started to walk.

"Of course not." Nilsu said "It's a simple metaphor."

"Sophie would punch Draco." Jelena said.

"I punched him in our thrid year." Hermione said.

"I hated that slug spell." Ron said and shivered at the memory of throwing up all those slugs.

"Did you get too offended by that insult?" Andrea asked Hermione.

"Not much but it was still bad." Hermione answered.

"It was really bad. "Nilsu agreed "But remember that not all purebloods are bad. Take a look at Ron's family for example. They're pureblood too but they're the nicest and sweetest family I've ever met."

Ron and Ginny smiled at the praise.

"She's right." Jelena said "You can have non magical parents and still be good at magic."

"Just like you." Andrea said to Jelena "You don't think you're a writer. But you wrote amazing stories when we were in Fandom Academy. You were the second student who graduated with high scores."

"You were even better than me." Nilsu agreed.

Jelena blushed but she liked the praise.

"Just like Nilsu stood up for them, Sophie stood up for Negan." Andrea said.

"Yeah she did it more than once as well." Jelena added.

"The girls were the best students of Fandom Academy." Castiel said proudly.

"And I can see why." Harry said and Castiel kept smiling at the girls.

"You know what I noticed?" Ginny asked.

"What is it?" Jelena answered with another question.

"I noticed that you girls all had a past with someone else. Jelena loves Lucifer but had a past with Dichael. Andrea loves Gabriel but had a past with Tony. Nilsu loves Castiel but had a past with Harry. And Sophie loves Dean but had a past with Negan." Ginny explained.

"I discovered that when all of us went to Fandom Academy together." Nilsu said and giggled.

Jelena giggled as well and said "No regrets."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not much but I still enjoyed writing it. It may not be good but I tried. Yay for trying :)


	3. Sweet Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another flashback chapter. This chapter will have multiple flashbacks of not just Nil's memories but also the memories of the other gals.

"I think everyone went to bed." Andrea said.

"Yeah we should go too." Jelena added.

"Nilsu and Michael cast a spell on the bunker beforehand to make it bigger so everyone has a room." Castiel said.

"Great." Ginny said.

"I know, right?" Jelena said and smiled again.

The next morning, Nilsu woke up quite early. This was very unlike her but she didn't care.

She saw Castiel's side empty and thought he was up early. She got dressed and walked to the main area of the bunker. Then she saw a figure sitting on the table and reading a book.

"Hey!" she yelled out and aimed her angel blade.

"Woah! Hey! Easy!" Harry said as he raised his hands.

"Harry you scared me." Nilsu said "What are you doing up this early?" she asked while lowering her angel blade.

"I couldn't sleep much so I decided to go to the library to see if I could find something." Harry said.

"Castiel was up as well." Nilsu said.

"Don't mind her." Castiel said as he walked in with a tray of 3 glasses of pumpkin juice "We're not quite used to having others in the bunker."

"And thought I was an intruder. I know." Harry finished.

Nilsu sat down and Castiel gave them pumpkin juice. Then he sat down and drank some of his pumpkin juice.

"We had so many memories in my seven years." Nilsu said.

"Seven years full of great memories indeed." Harry agreed "You never stopped standing up for us."

"I'm not the one to back down easily." Nilsu said "And you know it."

"Yeah we all know it." Castiel said.

"Even though you got so close to getting yourself into trouble, you never gave up." Harry said.

"When didn't we get ourselves in trouble anyway?" Nilsu teased "It's not easy to stand up to some people. But you stood up to Umbridge."

"You stood up to both Umbridge and Filch." Harry said "Don't you think I remember it? Standing up to Filch was one of the best things you've done for me."

_**Flashback** _

"Chamber of Secrets? Is that even real? I never thought there were lots of secrets hidden in this school." Nilsu said.

"There are a lot of secrets hidden and still more waiting to be revealed." Hermione said.

"Uh oh." Harry said and looked up. They all looked up as well and saw Mrs. Norris hung by her tail. The cat looked like she was petrified.

"We really should go or we'll be in trouble." Ron said.

But as they turned to leave, they saw crowds of students coming their way from both directions. Everyone stopped with shock as they saw what happened.

"Enemies of the Heir beware?" Draco said and added "You'll be next, Mudbloods."

"Quit it!" Nilsu hissed at him.

"What's going on here?" Filch asked as he made his way towards the front of the crowd "Go on, make way, make way."

He reached the front of the crowd eventually as students made way for him.

"Potter what are you..." he started but couldn't continue when he noticed the petrified cat.

"Mrs. Norris?" he said with shock. Harry was starting to get nervous because he could feel something bad was gonna happen.

"You... murdered my cat." Filch said with raising anger.

"No, I didn't..." Harry said with fear.

"I'll kill you." Filch sneered at him and grabbed Harry by his collar.

"I'LL KILL YA!" he repeated louder.

"HANDS OFF!" Nilsu responded and pushed Filch away from Harry. Filch pulled his hand back as if burned all of a sudden. He glared at the angel.

"I'll kill him..." he started but got cut off by a voice calling out "Argus!"

Everyone turned to see where the voice came from.

Dumbledore walked forward with Professor McGonagall right next to him.

"Argus." he repeated. Other teachers were coming along as well. He looked at the writing on the wall and sent the other students to their dorms.

Lockhart walked towards the petrified Mrs. Norris and looked at her as Dumbledore said "She's not dead Argus. She has been petrified."

"Ah, thought so." Lockhart said "So unlucky I wasn't there. I know exactly the counter curse that could've spared her."

Nilsu shook her head. She knew that wasn't true. A teacher who couldn't control a cage full of Cornis Pixies knowing a counter curse for the petrified cat was almost impossible. At least if the teacher was a Defense Aginst the Dark Arts teacher.

"But how she's been petrified I cannot say." Dumbledore said.

"Ask him." Filch said as he pointed at Harry "You saw what he wrote on the wall."

"It was not him." Nilsu said and asked "Do you see any blood on his hands? That writing was written with blood. Even the dumbest wizard would know that Harry is innocent."

"It's not true sir. I swear." Harry said "I never touched Mrs. Norris."

"Rubbish!" Filch brushed him off.

"It's not rubbish you old crook!" Nilsu said while looking at Filch right in the eye with a dangerous look "This is a spell of advanced Dark Arts. Too advanced for a second year student. It can even be fatal if the caster fails."

Filch backed away a few steps from the angel.

"If I might, Headmaster." Professor Snape started.

Then he continued "Perhaps, Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place in the wrong time and like Angel said, petrifying is too advanced for a second year student." as he nodded at Nilsu "However, the circumstances are suspicious. I for one, don't recall seeing Potter at dinner."

Lockhart said it was his doing and explained that it was because he asked Harry to help him answer letters. Hermione also spoke up and told that they were looking for Harry and found him here. They were about to head to the Common Room when this event happened.

Snape didn't look convinced but Dumbledore just said "Innocent until proven guilty, Severus."

Filch was still unconvinced "My cat has been petrified. I wanna see some punishment!"

"No injustice is left unpunished Argus Filch. Surely you must know that by heart." Nilsu said with a dangerous voice. She was on the edge of drawing her angel blade and wand at the same time to give Filch what he wanted. But she took a deep breath and held Harry's hand instead.

She felt calmer as she remembered that the Mandrakes they planted in Herbology class could undo the dark spell.

"In all seriousness, Nilsu scared the crap out of me that time more than Filch did." Harry said and added "I was praying that she wouldn't get in trouble."

"The old crook is smart enough to know about dangerous joke items but is not very observant." Nilsu said and shrugged while rolling her eyes in a dramatic way.

"Lucifer wouldn't wait a single second to punish Filch." Castiel said.

"Yeah." Nilsu agreed "I know how much he loves punishing the people who deserve it."

"He would have fun punishing Filch then." Harry said and giggled. Castiel giggled as well and did a high five with Harry.

"At least your spell knowledge was recognized Nilly." Castiel said after a few quiet seconds.

"Yeah. I was in good terms with almost every teacher." Nilsu responded "Being an angel made it easier for me."

"You were always different." Castiel said "More emotional and more understanding. Uncommonly kind and always brave to stand up for what you believe."

"I don't like to brag about it. But it's true." Nilsu said and smiled "Nothing changed about that. And as for the gals, Sophie is also the same. She is quite a warrior. Andrea is sweet and quite funny. As for Jelena, well, she is talented even though she doesn't admit it. She never admits how talented she is. But that's what makes her unique. Like the mystery box you open. You never know what you'll get."

"Mystery box Jelena." Castiel said and the trio giggled.

"Mystery box indeed." Jelena said as she walked in "Why are we having constant memory lane trips?"

"We're fooling Chuck." Nilsu explained "Don't worry. He doesn't know it. He thinks we're stuck in a dead end."

"Smart move." Jelena said.

"And quite expected from someone who is almost completely immune to the Dementors." Harry added.

"Sounds like we have a friend who is flawless power wise." Jelena said.

"It's actually quite simple." Nilsu said and explained "Angels are immune to them because angels have no soul. I have no soul so I'm almost completely immune to their vibes of despair."

"Forgive me but are you sure you have no soul?" Harry asked "Because you seem to have one. If you had no soul, you wouldn't be able to feel anything emotional."

"I have no soul." Nilsu answered "It's true. But angel grace is infused with what a soul feels. And even though I'm immune to the Dementors, I'm not completely immune. I still feel the cold and the feeling of guilt but other than that, I'm immune to those bastards because I have no soul for them to feed on."

"Still, I think that's really impressive. You're stronger than me against them." Harry said.

"Oh, I see what you mean." Nilsu said "I remember that time. I remember how you scared me shitless."

_**Flashback** _

"Why are we stopping?" Hermione asked as the train started to slow down "We can't be there yet."

"We're not even halfway there yet." Nilsu said "I don't know what's going on. But what I do know however is the fact that ever since Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban, everyone is treating Harry like he has only 3 months left to live."

"How generous of you." Harry teased "More like as if I'll drop dead at anytime."

"Whatever you say hunny bee." Nilsu said with a country girl accent which made Ron laugh hysterically.

"Honestly Ron, stop laughing." Hermione scolded Ron "Nilsu and Harry are not in a serious relationship."

"Actually we are." Harry corrected her.

"Yeah but we don't show it. Because we both think it's for the best if we don't show it." Nilsu said and added "You know how much I hate the mushy stuff couples do."

"And hunny bee is her usual phrase so don't make it a big deal." Harry added.

Ron finally stopped and so did the train. Then the lights went out and now it was almost pitch black.

"I really don't know what's wrong today." Nilsu said and shrugged.

Ron reached to look outside the window.

"Ouch!" Hermione gasped in pain "Ron that was my foot!"

"Do you think we've broken down?" Harry asked.

"I dunno." Ron answered.

"Doubt that." Nilsu objected "Muggle or magical, everyone checks their transportation veichle before hitting the road especially if the road is long. And if that was the case, they would tell us."

Ron wiped a part of the window to have a more clear look outside.

"There's something moving outside." he said and added "I think people are coming aboard."

"In the middle of nowhere? That sounds quite suspicious." Nilsu said.

"I'm just telling what I saw. I'm not completely sure either." Ron said in return.

"I know I know. I'm just a little surprised." Nilsu said while putting her stash of Chocolate Frogs in her bag. Then she got up to put her bag on the rack.

The compartment door suddenly opened, someone bumped on Nilsu and fell painfully over Harry's legs.

"Sorry." a voice said "Do you know what's going on? Ouch! Sorry so sorry."

"Hello to you too Neville." Nilsu said as she helped Neville to get up.

"So nice of you to drop in." Harry added cheerfully.

"Nilsu? Harry? Is that you? Do you know what's happening?" Neville asked.

"No idea." Harry said "Why don't you have a seat?"

A loud hissing noise was followed by a yelp of pain. Neville had almost sat on Hermione's cat Crookshanks.

"I'll go and ask what's going on." Hermione said and got up. As she opened the door, she bumped into someone and both of them squealed.

"Who is it?"

"Who's there?"

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Ron."

"He's in here. Have a seat."

"Woah woah hey! Not here." Harry said quickly "I'm sitting here."

"I'm sitting next to Harry." Nilsu added quickly.

"Ouch! I tripped on something again." Neville squealed.

"Quiet." a voice said and everyone looked to see where it came from.

Professor Lupin had finally woken up. He moved in his corner to sit. Nobody spoke.

After a few quiet seconds, a dim light filled up the compartment. Nilsu was impressed by how Professor Lupin looked like he was holding a handful of flames. The light was dim but enough to navigate around in the compartment.

"Stay where you are." he said and got up to go to the door.

But before he could reach it, the door slowly slid open.

There was a humanlike figure hovering on the doorstep. It was 10 feet tall and was covered in a dark hooded cloak. What they saw next made Nilsu shiver and Harry felt sick. There was a hand sticking out from underneath the dark cloak. It was a glistening, greyish, slimy-looking and scabbed hand as if it belonged to someone who had died and their dead body had decayed in water for a very long time.

The hand was seen only for a split second before it went back under the dark cloak.

Nilsu also noticed how the creature was breathing. The breaths were slow and sounded rattling as if the creature was trying to suck more than air.

"Holy hell! It got really cold here all of a sudden." she added as soon as the air became really cold. It was even colder than a freezer. She wasn't bothered with the cold. An extreme heat or cold wasn't an unusual thing for an angel. She could put up with it. But she felt fear rising inside her as she knew the others weren't gifted with the same immunity. Then the fear got combined with guilt when she saw what that creature was doing to Harry.

Almost everyone seemed drained but when Nilsu looked into their souls, all color drained from her face. The light of the souls were fading away in the presence of the creature and Harry was about to lose all of his because the creature was more focused on him. He was trying to fight back to stay strong but to no avail. He passed out and Nilsu caught him before his head hit the floor. Her hands were trembling from the fear and the guilt of not being able to protect her friends was weakening her but she didn't let go. She slid down onto the floor carefully and pulled her boyfriend away from the creature. Then she wrapped her wings around him to shield him from the coldness and to keep the creature away from him.

"I can't let this thing come any closer to Harry. Whatever that thing is, whatever it is doing, it's trying to suck his soul and your souls as well." she said with panic "You guys have more chance to survive a little longer but Harry is one step away from opening Death's door." she continued as she was holding Harry closer. He looked like he was having a fit.

Realizing why the creature was there, Lupin walked towards it and pulled out his wand.

"None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go!" he said. But the creature didn't move. Lupin muttered a spell and a wave of silver light came out of his wand. The creature turned around and glided away.

After the creature left, the air became warm again. The feeling of despair was fading away as everything was going back to normal again.

"That was really scary." Ron said.

"Tell me about it." Nilsu agreed and gently tucked her wings back in.

"Is Harry okay?" Neville asked with a low voice close to a whisper.

"He's okay. Don't worry." Nilsu assured him "Still cold but not too much. Nothing I can't handle. Now I just need some help to lay him down."

With the help of Ron and Professor Lupin, Nilsu managed to lay Harry down on the long, empty seat. Then she helped the others to calm down as Lupin was taking out an enormous chocolate bar out of his bag.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you guys sooner." Nilsu said with an apologetic tone in her voice as she was reaching to take her bag "I'm really sorry. I wanted to help you too but I was stuck in the middle."

"Are you joking?" Ron asked "If it weren't for you, Harry would open Death's door." he continued.

Nilsu opened her bag and took a tissue to wipe off the cold sweat on Harry's face. While doing that, she was also throwing Chocolate Frogs at everyone.

"That was bloody brilliant." Ron said after catching his 4th Chocolate Frog "You would be great at playing Quidditch at night."

"Thanks but the darkness is starting to get on my nerves. Can someone turn the lights on?" Nilsu asked while throwing another Chocolate Frog at Ginny.

And as soon as she said that, the lights were on again.

"That's one big chocolate bar." Ron said when he noticed the chocolate bar Lupin was holding.

"Yeah. Everyone in the Heaven Squad would be able to get a piece from that giant bar." Nilsu teased.

"Nil aren't you forgetting someone?" Ginny said and pointed at Harry who was still unconscious.

"Yikes!" Nilsu yelped as she jumped on her spot and rushed to check on her hunny bee. That made everyone chuckle and Nilsu giggled as well while giving warmth to Harry.

"Maybe you should kiss him to wake him up." Hermione teased.

"Mayybeeee." Nilsu teased back and her and Hermione laughed again. Ron looked puzzled by what Hermione said.

"Looks like someone didn't understand the reference." Nilsu teased Ron this time and Ginny laughed.

"What the bloody hell are you girls on about?" Ron asked with the clueless look remaining on his face.

"Go back to munching on your sweet snack Ronald." Hermione said as she watched Nilsu wiping off the cold sweat.

Ron shrugged and continued eating his Chocolate Frog.

Nilsu placed her hand on Harry's forehead and whispered an angelic spell. Then she planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

The train started to move again after a minute. Hermione picked Crookshanks up and sat down. Ron watched Lupin breaking off the giant bar of chocolate. Ginny and Neville were still pale.

"How are you all feeling now?" Nilsu asked as her gaze went towards Ginny and Neville.

"Still feeling shaky but thank you for sharing your Chocolate Frogs with us." Ginny answered and Neville nodded in agreement.

Harry woke up after a few minutes.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Harry answered looking quickly towards the door "Where's that... that thing? Who screamed?"

"No one screamed." Ron answered.

"But I heard screaming." Harry said.

Lupin gave Harry a large piece of the chocolate he was breaking "Here, eat this. It will help."

"What was that thing?" Harry asked as he took the chocolate piece.

"It was a Dementor." Lupin answered and explained while giving chocolate to others as well "One of the guards of Azkaban. It was searching the train for Sirius Black."

Everyone stared at him.

"I need to speak to the driver. Excuse me." he said and strolled past everyone. Then he disappeared into the corridor.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hermione asked Harry.

"I don't understand." Harry said and asked "What happened?"

Ron and Hermione explained him what happened.

"It was horrible." Neville squeaked "Did you feel how cold it went when it came in?"

"Even angels can feel that extreme cold." Nilsu said "It was like feeling the touch of the cold hands of the Grim Reaper."

Neville squealed with fear.

"Sorry Neville I didn't mean to scare you more." Nilsu apologized.

"No no it's just... that was exactly how I felt." Neville said quickly.

"I felt weird." Ron added "Like I'd never be cheerful again."

Ginny let out a small sob. Hermione went and put a comforting arm around her.

"But did any of you faint?" Harry asked.

"No but Ginny was shaking like mad." Ron answered.

"Are you feeling alright?" Nilsu asked "Do you still feel sick like you just recovered from a terrible case of flu?"

"A little. Thanks for the angelic healing." Harry said. Nilsu detected a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of." she said "It's okay. You were just affected differently and there's nothing wrong with that."

Lupin was back after a little while.

"I didn't poison that chocolate." he said with a little smile on his face.

"When will we arrive?" Nilsu asked.

"In 10 minutes." Lupin answered and asked Harry if he was okay.

"I'm fine." Harry said and took a bite out of his chocolate. Then he allowed Nilsu to pull him close. He snuggled into her and ate the rest of his chocolate.

"Awww that's so sweet." Jelena said with a sweet smile on her face.

"What's even sweeter is that Nilsu and I met for the first time that year." Castiel said.

"I love that one too." Nilsu said.

_**Flashback** _

"I wonder what Professor McGonagall will say." Nilsu said.

"I don't know but the look on her face makes me feel like I'm in trouble." Harry said.

"One way to find out." Hermione said and the trio followed Professor McGonagall.

When they entered the room which was Professor McGonagall's office, Nilsu noticed that there was another person in the room. He was wearing a trench coat on a suit and Nilsu sensed the angel grace in him.

Nilsu, Harry and Hermione sat down. Professor McGonagall settled herself behind her desk and said "Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that you were taken ill on the train, Potter." and added "After that, this angel arrived to see Miss Angel because she was there as well."

Before any of them could respond, there was a soft knock on the door and then Madam Pomfrey the matron came bustling in.

"I'm fine." Harry said "I don't need anything."

"And I don't understand why Heaven is making a fuss about it too." Nilsu added.

"Oh it's you is it?" Madam Pomfrey said and bent down to stare closely at Harry.

"Good to see you Nilsu." the angel said and checked on Nilsu.

"I recognize you." Nilsu said to him "You're Castiel. One of the soldiers of Heaven. But what are you doing here?"

"I had to come to see you." Castiel said "I heard the news in heaven and wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I suppose you've been doing something dangerous again." Madam Pomfrey said.

"It was a Dementor, Poppy." Professor McGonagall said and her and Madam Pomfrey exchanged a dark look.

Madam Pomfrey clucked dispprovingly.

"Setting Dementors around the school." she said with frustration as she put her hand on Harry's forehead "He won't be the first one to faint. They already have a devastating effect on delicate people."

"I'm not delicate!" Harry snapped with a slight anger.

"Of course not." Madam Pomfrey said while checking his pulse this time.

Castiel finished checking Nilsu's wings. Now he was gently tracing his finger on the halo. 

"What do they need?" Professor McGonagall asked crisply "Maybe spend the night in the Hospital Wing?"

"I'm fine!" Harry said jumping up. Nilsu could imagine how embarrassing it would be if Draco Malfoy had caught wind of that one. "I'm fine too." she said "Thank you for looking out for us, I really appreciate that. But we're both okay."

"Well you should have some chocolate at the very least." Madam Pomfrey said.

"I've already had some." Harry said and added "Professor Lupin gave me some. He gave it to all of us. Nilsu shared her stash with us as well for the rest of the trip and she also took care of me as much as she could."

"I'm happy to hear that." Castiel said "She always takes care of everyone around her. Maybe more than even the other angels. I'll let Heaven know what she did. Thanks for telling that."

"And I'm happy to hear that we finally got a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who knows his remedies." Madam Pomfrey added approvingly.

"I'm sure everyone will agree with you on that one." Nilsu agreed.

"Are you sure you're both okay?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes." Harry and Nilsu answered in sync.

"Very well." Professor McGonagall said "Both of you please kindly wait outside while I have a word with Miss Granger about her timetable. Then we can go to the Feast."

"It was nice to see you Castiel." Nilsu said as she got up.

"I'm happy to see you too." Castiel said "Take good care of your friends."

"I will." Nilsu said and they hugged each other. Then they broke apart and Nilsu followed Harry and Madam Pomfrey outside as Castiel teleported back to Heaven.

Madam Pomfrey went to the Hospital Wing while muttering to herself.

"Castiel seemed nice." Harry said "He had a comforting presence."

"People usually find his appearance a little intimidating." Nilsu said "But I'm glad you felt comfortable in his presence."

"A soldier from Heaven am I right?" Harry asked.

"The second highest rank after the archangels." Nilsu said "He's a Seraph."

"Wow" Harry said with an impressed look.

"Well that's one way to make an introduction." Jelena said and giggled.

Castiel smiled. He didn't say anything but he agreed with Jelena.

"I wanna share a memory too." Jelena said.

"What do you wanna share Jelly?" Nilsu asked.

"Don't you remember how we met in Fandom Academy?" Jelena asked in return.

"I do. Go ahead and tell us Jelly." Nilsu said.

"It was awesome." Jelena said.

_**Flashback** _

Jelena entered through the gates of Fandom Academy. She didn't think she would be accepted. She wasn't writing any fics, she wasn't drawing any fanarts, the only things she had were her drafts of fic parts, the dreams she had and bits of roleplays. She didn't think she would be accepted by her peers. And with fandom characters also attending the academy, Jelena was even more nervous.

She was scared of people not accepting her. She didn't think it would be this hard. It was just the first minutes but it seemed like hours had passed for her. She took a deep breath and entered the building.

No one noticed her just yet which was both a good and a bad thing for Jelena. She was starting to panic. She tried to calm herself down but it wasn't easy. She decided to go ahead and get to class.

She walked into the classroom and everyone stared at her. It was like she was plunged into a nightmare.

"Oooh a new student. Looks like I'm not the only newbie here." a blonde girl said who was putting thick notebooks on her desk.

"She's so pretty." a guy said. Jelena looked at him and she noticed how hot he looked.

"Do you really think that?" Jelena asked. She was starting to get mad at herself for being shy in front of a guy like that.

"Hell yeah I do." he said and introduced himself "I'm Lucifer Morningstar."

"Nice to meet you." Jelena said and introduced herself. The classroom was not quiet anymore so that was a good sign for Jelena.

"You can sit here Jelena." the blonde girl said pointing at an empty desk next to her. Jelena sat down and placed her bag on the desk.

"Really nice to see you." the blonde girl said "I'm Sophie."

"Looks like you are starting early." Jelena said pointing at the notebooks on Sophie's desk.

"Well it's because I love writing fics." Sophie said "I have tons of ideas. So many ideas and so little time."

"I can't write anything." Jelena said and frowned "All I have is just a few bits and bobs of small writing drafts. I can't even draw."

"I can't draw either." another voice said. Jelena looked and saw that it was another blonde girl.

"You can't draw either? Really?" Jelena asked.

"Even when I try, it sucks. I suck at drawing fanarts." the girl said and introduced herself "I'm Nilsu."

"Nice to meet you." Jelena said and introduced herself. Sophie also introduced herself.

"Sophie looks like she could make the teacher sit down and would teach the class herself." Nilsu commented while putting a wand and an angel blade on her desk. Then she sat down and placed her bag on her lap.

"Nice wand you got there." Sophie said.

"Thanks Sophie." Nilsu said.

"Dear Nilly is like a celebrity." Lucifer said "The first angel who had the opportunity to step foot at a magic school."

"Not really something to brag about but it was still good." Nilsu said.

"Negan stop giving Sophie that look! You have lots of wives already!" Lucifer yelled. Sophie turned and saw Negan looking away unwillingly.

"Sorry about that." Lucifer said "He's a creepy bastard."

"You're one to talk." Negan said back "You slept with so many girls that even every notebook in the entire world wouldn't be able to be enough to list the names of those girls."

"STOP MAKING ME GAY!" a voice erupted in the classroom and caused everyone to jump.

"Dean for God's sake calm down." a tall moose looking guy said.

"Sam look at this. What the hell is this?" Dean said and showed what he saw. Sam looked at it and said "I'm not surprised. You come across anything online these days."

"Are you done with bursting my ear drums?" Lucifer asked.

"Yes charming Devil. I'm done." Dean answered.

The bell rang for class and at the same time, a girl walked in while saying "Oh crap I'm late."

"No you're still early enough." Negan said "Why don't you sit with me?" he asked while giving the same look he gave Sophie.

"No thank you." the girl said and sat on the desk next to Nilsu.

"Hello there." Jelena said. She was feeling more confident now.

"Hello." the girl said "I'm Andrea."

The girls introduced themselves.

"You missed the blast." Sophie teased "Dean was complaining about the pairing."

"I do the pairing stuff too." Andrea said.

"Was it you who wrote this fic?" Dean asked as he showed the fic.

"No I didn't but I'm pissed off because someone already wrote that pairing before I could." Andrea said "I'm not normal."

"Nothing wrong with that." Nilsu said.

"You don't understand. I tend to get outta control with that stuff." Andrea said.

"How much?" Sophie asked.

"The kind of fics I write are quite wild. So dirty, so nasty, so loaded fics." Andrea said.

"Oooh, I like the sound of that." Lucifer said.

"Of course you do." Andrea said with a smug look on her face.

"It was a crazy first day." Nilsu said.

"Yeah." Jelena agreed.

"Can't believe Negan had his eyes on Sophie." Castiel said "He already has lot of wives."

"The oh-so-charming Negan had his eyes on a new girl. Never expected that one but it was fun to see him getting scolded by Lucifer." Jelena said.

"But he had a point. Lucifer had a fair share of girls as well." Nilsu added "But in the end, he chose you."

"Of course he did. And I'm definetly not complaining because I fell for his charm." Jelena said and giggled.

"We tried everything. Even almost got ourselves killed. But he still won like he always did." Dean said with a frown.

"Everyone here knows how you feel." Lucifer said "Everyone knows the feeling."

"Draco you don't look too good." Nilsu said as her glance went towards Draco looking down.

"I'm fine Nil." he said "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Nilsu asked "You've been quiet all morning."

Draco just nodded.

"Answer the question honestly." Maze demanded.

"Alright fine." Draco said "I'm still not taking it well."

"Not taking what well?" Nilsu asked "Is it about Astoria's death?"

"It's still so hard." Draco answered "I was ready to spend the rest of my life with her. I married her despite my parents being against it. But the blood curse eventually took her. I wish I could do more to save her."

"Sorry to hear that." Nilsu said with a frown "I shouldn't have forced you to tell that."

"No no it's okay." Draco said in return "I'm glad you asked. I didn't know I was making it this much obvious."

"I didn't know you were still grieving for her." Nilsu said.

"You're not alone." Andrea said "I lost Gabriel. It was devastating for me too."

"Was he close to you?" Draco asked.

"He was my true love." Andrea said "We were married. But then he got killed at a battle. It's complicated but he died in a battle."

"Sorry Andrea. It's sad to lose someone you were willing to share the rest of your life with. I know the feeling too damn well." Draco said and hugged Andrea "Thanks for talking to me about this."

Andrea hugged back and they both looked relieved for talking about their grief.

"Maybe Sam can cheer you guys up about it. I don't feel so good right now." Dean said.

"Did you forget your coffee again?" Nilsu asked.

"He did." Lucifer said and handed Dean a big cup of coffee "Drink this and shut up."

"Alright fine. You don't have to be so rude about it." Dean said and took the cup.

"Just drink it Dean." Sophie said and Dean drank the coffee.

And after drinking the coffee, Dean felt much better.

"I hope Nil had as much fun in the Fandom Academy as she had when she was at Hogwarts." Jack said. Nilsu nodded "It was really fun with the girls."

"We had another great memory on our first day." Andrea said. "It was our first lunch memory."

"Yeah, let's tell Jack that story too." Jelena said.

**_Flashback_ **

"Where should we sit?" Sophie asked.

"Where you sit is very important. Because you've got everybody." Lucifer said and showed a map. "Cool sidekicks, varsity cheerleading team members, unfriendly minor characters, characters who are absolute food lovers, characters who don't eat anything, characters who got killed off too soon, sexually active couples, likeable villains who are also the greatest people you'll ever meet."

"Oooh, I like the sound of that." Andrea said.

"And the worst." Lucifer said pointing at a table "Beware of the obnoxious villains."

"Then let's sit with the likeable villains." Jelena said.

"Great choice." Lucifer said with a smirk "They also allow main characters to sit as well."

"Great." Sophie said.

Lucifer sat down at the table while the girls went to get their lunches.

"I'll go for a pizza." Jelena said. "I'm feeling in the mood for a burger." Andrea said pointing at the burger section. "I'll get a burger too." Sophie said and asked "What are you gonna get Nilsu?"

"I love pizza and burger but I don't wanna have them today." Nilsu answered and looked at the other options. "No, I don't want a salad." she added looking away from the salad section.

"Why don't you go for a donut?" Andrea asked. "Ooooh, I love donuts." Nilsu said. "Then let's get our lunch and sit down because I'm starving." Sophie said impatiently.

The girls got their lunches and sat down.

"You have a pizza with the most toppings I've ever seen." Lucifer said looking at Jelena's pizza.

"Sophie's burger looks tasteful just like her." Negan said with a sneaky look on his face. "Quit it!" Lucifer said and whacked Negan with a book.

"Argh! Careful horny head!" Negan hissed at Lucifer. "I was referring to how the burger looks tasteful like her. I'm not being creepy."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Dichael said and rolled his eyes in a dramatic way.

"Andrea's burger looks nice too." Gabriel said walking towards the table.

"Hey GabCake, come sit with us." Dichael said. Gabriel nodded and sat down with Andrea.

Nilsu was busy with making a small pyramid with the donuts in front of her.

"Oooh, a donut pyramid." Gabriel said looking at the pyramid. He reached to take a donut.

"Hey! Get your own." Nilsu said slapping his hand away. "Fine, fine, I already have enough." Gabriel said and took a bite out of his grape jelly donut."

Negan was still watching Sophie eat her burger. "Are you gonna eat that steak or not?" Dichael asked. Negan snapped out of his thoughts and wolfed down his steak right away which made Sophie giggle.

"Looks like the tough guy has his eyes on you." Nilsu said to Sophie. "And I'm definetly not complaining." Sophie responded with a smug look on her face.

""He almost choked on that steak." Sophie said "He was interested in me."

"I guess you were the blondie gal he was looking for." Ginny said and giggled with Nilsu for a while.

"I love how he snapped out of his thoughts and rushed to eat his food." Jack said giggling.

"Yeah, he was really nice actually." Sophie said and smiled again.

**_Flashback_ **

"It's like a God damn hammer has gone haywire on his bat." Jelena said pointing at Negan's bat.

"How can he even play baseball with it?" Nilsu asked looking at Negan playing baseball with a few people.

"This one is for you, Sophie." Negan yelled out at Sophie and swung his bat.

"Stop creeping on her!" Rick yelled. Negan ignored him and swung the bat to hit the ball. It was a home run. Negan did a smug look as he looked at Sophie again "How is that for a great shot?"

Sophie giggled. "Great shot."

Negan smirked again and got back to the game.

"Where's Andrea?" Nilsu asked "She's really late."

"Hanging out with Gabriel and Tony." Sophie said "As usual."

"While Lucifer is staring at Jelena." Nilsu said noticing Lucifer looking at their direction. Jelena looked back and saw Lucifer staring at her and smiling.

"I think he wants some alone time with me." she said looking back at the girls.

"Go ahead." Nilsu said.

"Yeah go ahead. We don't have any classes anyway." Sophie said. Jelena got up and sat down with Lucifer.

"I have to study." Sophie said frowning. "Again?" Nilsu asked with shock "You haven't done anything else besides that."

"Yeah but I have an essay assignment about plot twists." Sophie said. "And it's due Monday."

"Then you have the entire weekend to make it." Nilsu said opening a spell book. She took her wand and practiced her spells. But she had to cut it short when she saw a baseball flying towards her and Sophie.

"Negan watch your aiming!" Sophie yelled throwing the ball back.

"Sorry honey." Negan said and smiled at Sophie.

"Well, that's interesting." Nilsu said closing her book and getting her bag "I'll go and spend some time with Castiel."

"Go ahead then." Sophie said "Because trying to practice spells here won't be easy with Negan missing the ball every now and then."

Nilsu giggled and walked off.

"Guess it's you and me then girl." Negan said walking towards Sophie. He hat down with her.

"Aren't you gonna continue playing?" Sophie asked.

"Hell no, I'm exhausted." Negan said. "Been swinging for almost eternity."

"So the bastard decided that it was a good idea for me to play instead." Rick hollered from the field.

"Get your head out of the books for a moment." Negan responded "It was boring."

Rick shrugged and got back to the game.

"Are books boring for you?" Sophie asked Negan. "Not too much but it's not really a fun activity either in my opinion." he answered.

"Then you're not willing to help me with my assignment." Sophie said "Plot twist essay."

"Guess I can make an exception for you." Negan said "But let's go somewhere else to do it because you'll be distracted."

"Where?" Sophie asked. "I'm not going to the library."

"Did I say let's go to the fucking library?" Negan responded with a question "I was thinking we could do it in the fresh air."

"Then let's go and find a table." Sophie said.

"I know the perfect place." Negan said and led Sophie out of the field. Then they went to the courtyard.

"There's an empty spot." Negan said pointing at an empty table. "Good." Sophie said in return and sat down with him. "Hope you have good info about plot twists." she said.

"Good enough to help you." Negan responded.

"Both of us got our assignments done in one go." Sophie said and smiled.

"He may be creepy but at least he helped you." Nilsu said.

Sophie blushed a little.

"I bet you and Negan had a romantic moment as well." Ginny said.

Sophie giggled "Hell yeah I did."

_**Flashback** _

"Argh! This place reeks!" Negan yelled as he walked into the cafeteria "It smells like 300 year old tuna fish."

"That's because the place does smell like 300 year old tuna fish." Dean responded "Someone turned on the hot air setting in the kitchen area and forgot the tuna fish."

"No wonder the girls are not here." Lucifer said. "I'm leaving."

"Me too." Negan said and rushed out. "I hope I don't smell bad because of it."

"Take a damn shower then." Sophie said from a distance. Negan opened a water bottle and poured the entire thing on himself "Better?"

Sophie giggled "Much better. But what was that?"

"Shower in a bottle." Negan answered as he walked towards Sophie "Saves your pretty self from the trouble of taking a shower if you're running late."

"Oh, good." Sophie said and giggled again. "Being on an adventure constantly gives you quite the experience." Negan said.

"Why did you get outta there anyway?" Sophie asked. After Negan explained the situation, Sophie texted the girls to warn them.

"I was willing to have some alone time with you." Negan said after Sophie put her phone back into her bag. "If you don't mind of course."

"I already saw you showering with a bottle in front of me so I thought that was enough." Sophie said with a smug look on her face. Negan made a facepalm. Sophie giggled again.

"I guess we can start small." Negan said and added "Maybe have lunch together outside in the fresh air."

"Sounds good." Sophie said "Have you got your lunch?"

"Of course I have my lunch with me." Negan answered "What about you?"

"Managed to pack something to eat beforehand." Sophie responded "Let's go."

They went to sit at a bench outside. "Looks like we chose a good place." Negan said looking around. Sophie nodded "Considering how crowded it is outside for lunch today."

"Is that a pigeon flying towards us?" Negan asked all of a sudden. Sophie looked up but couldn't see anything. And when she lowered her head, she noticed Negan stealing one of Sophie's chocolate cupcakes.

"Hey!" she exclaimed and Negan responded "What?" as he took a bite out of the cupcake "I couldn't resist the urge."

Sophie giggled and stole one of Negan's bacon sandwiches with the speed of lightning. "Two can play that game."

"Oh, I should've known." Negan teased and Sophie giggled while eating the sandwich.

"I know it doesn't sound really romantic but I really thought it was." Sophie said with a sad smile.

"It was romantic enough in my opinion." Ginny said and giggled. Nilsu giggled as well "Romantic enough indeed."

"I'll tell you a memory as well." Jelena said "I bet you'll laugh so hard at this."

"Go ahead Jelly." Nilsu said and Jelena giggled.

_**Flashback** _

"Thanks for taking me out for a romantic dinner." Jelena said.

"Anything for my beautiful sweetheart." Lucifer said and looked at Jelena while driving.

"I want donuts." Jelena said.

"We already had dessert." Lucifer said "Are you sure?"

"Don't tell me you don't wanna have donuts with me." Jelena responded "I had dinner with you soit's your turn now.Have some donuts with me."

"Fair enough." Lucifer said and drove to the donut shop.

"There's a good spot over there." Jelena said pointing at a spot in the parking lot.

"Indeed." Lucifer responded and started to drive towards the spot.

But as he was about to pull in, another car rushed and parked there. "Bloody hell!" Lucifer said with anger and hit the steering wheel. Then he pulled his window down and yelled out "Watch where you're going meathead! I was about to park here. You almost crashed my car."

The man in the other car responded "First come first serve pal." with a smug look on his face.

"Fine whatever!" Lucifer responded and pulled the window back up after getting his head back inside. "And not only that, the bastard is taking up 2 spots. The audacity!"

"So what are we gonna do?" Jelena asked watching the man leave his car and enter the crowded donut shop.

"Oh, I'll show him!" Lucifer said with anger and parked in front of the driver door. "There we go."

"Just that?" Jelena said expecting more.

"No honey, I'm not done yet." Lucifer said and smirked at Jelena "Let's have some donuts."

Being a little confused, Jelena got off the car with Lucifer and they walked to the donut shop. Lucifer smiled gladly after seeing the man tripping on a flower pot before entering the donut shop.

"This is the last batch before the closing time." Jelena said to Lucifer as she pointed at the donuts.

"The place is crowded. I guess everyone wants donuts today." Lucifer said as he got in line with Jelena. The man got in line behind them. Now he was talking on the phone and Jelena heard the guy saying "Yeah, I'll get all of the donuts. Had to steal the final parking spot from a fancy snob." with a cocky laugh.

Lucifer heard it too and took a deep breath. "Don't take any notice of his cocky attitude." Jelena said seeing Lucifer angry "Let's just get our donuts and leave."

"Sure thing Jelly but," Lucifer said and suddenly had a sneaky smile on his face "Why don't we get some for the girls as well?"

Understanding Lucifer's intention, Jelena answered "Oh, yeah, sure. Andrea was craving some donuts. Nilsu also wanted donuts to use as a fun filter for some funny selfies. And you know how much Sophie loves chocolate donuts."

"Then let's get them lots of donuts as well to share." Lucifer said and Jelena giggled.

They didn't have to wait too long. When it was their turn, Lucifer handed the vendor a paper. The vendor read the paper quietly, nodded and started to box the donuts.

"You want munchkins too honey?" Lucifer asked Jelena. She nodded and Lucifer ordered some munchkins too.

"Anything else I can get for you?" the vendor girl asked and Lucifer said "My bad. I forgot to place the drink order."

"He had his head stuck in books all day. Scrambled his brain." Jelena added and handed the girl another paper. "No problem." the girl said and looked at the paper. "I'll get your drinks right away." she added and started to fill up the drinks.

After the drinks were done, Lucifer and Jelena thanked the vendor girl and got their treats and drinks.

"What?! You're not even gonna save a few?!" the man exclaimed and Lucifer responded "Sorry pal. First come first serve."

Jelena giggled and helped Lucifer carry the treats. Then when they reached the car, Lucifer loaded the stuff he was carrying. The man came towards his own car and let out a shocked scream "What the fuck?! How do you expect me to get out?!"

"Be bloody patient for a minute will you?" Lucifer responded "I'm helping my lady with her bags. Have some respect for the girl."

The man didn't have anything to say and Lucifer helped Jelena load the bags into the car. Then the couple got into the car and Lucifer took his time and backed away slowly on purpose which caused the man to have a temper tantrum. Lucifer giggled while driving away and him and Jelena burst out laughing after driving a short distance.

"Bet those treats tasted sweeter." Ginny said while Jack was laughing. Jelena responded "Really sweet."

"Now that's what I call a sweet revenge." Nilsu said and they giggled for quite a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said it a lot but just wanna say it again for the last time. Everyone has their own styles of story writing and all of them are unique. And I'm still getting the hang of writing stories so it may be rough around the edges. I will also try to add more events between the memories so it won't be too boring to read and it won't drown your brain.


	4. Sweet and Scary But Mostly Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More wholesome memories on the way and a healthy dose of scare.

"I love hearing all these stories about you girls enjoying your time in school." Jack said with his usual cute smile.

"Sophie always studied." Jelena said "Had enough free time but was buried in lots of fic work."

"It was easy to notice me because I always carried a few books with me." Sophie said which made Harry giggle "Pretty much what Nilsu did as well." he said.

"Yeah, she loved reading." Sophie said.

"I bet Nilsu enjoyed the magical books." Jack said with a giggle.

"I sure did." Nilsu said "Should've told you before telling about the Dementor incident but I'm sure you will still enjoy this story."

"I'm listening." Jack said.

* * *

**_Flashback_ **

After being dropped off by an angel, Nilsu entered the Diagon Alley. She hated being dropped off like a little kid but the angels kept insisting that she was still far too young to go on her own.

She shrugged it off and looked at her school supplies list for the year. She was happy that she didn't need to buy new robes. She could adjust them for her vessel form. She didn't need potion ingredients either because she restocked her ingredients before leaving Heaven. But she still needed to buy books so she made her way towards the bookstore.

On her way there, she heard a familiar voice calling out for her.

"Nilsu, over here!"

She looked at the direction it came from and saw Harry waving at her. She walked towards him.

"Didn't expect you to be here at this time." she said "Having an early start to get our school supplies are we?" she added after seeing the packages he was holding.

"Well, not all of us can get our robes adjusted with angel magic nor can we restock our potion ingredients in Heaven." Harry teased "But that aside, it's so good to see you. Ron and Hermione are..."

"Out of the country, I know." Nilsu finished his sentence "And I know why you're here. I was considering to pay a visit the next day you went back but I didn't wanna get you in trouble with the Dursleys. I also heard about 'the auntie incident' and I'm so glad you stood up for your mom and dad."

"It was almost as bad as the last summer." Harry said with a sad smile.

"I had to stay in Heaven for quite a while in summer." Nilsu said and shrugged "It was kinda boring. Sometimes being the baby of the house sucks."

"At least we're together now." Harry said "Come on. Let's buy our books."

The couple were surprised when they saw the bookshop window. Instead of the usual display, there was an iron cage which held about 100 copies of The Monster Book of Monsters.

"Rough books aren't they?" Nilsu said "One angel bought a copy of that book for me. Then he said," she rolled her eyes and mimicked the angel's voice "That's why we don't let you go on your own young lady."

Harry laughed at what Nilsu said. "Hagrid sent me a copy of that book as well." he added "Do you think he was asking for our help to deal with another dangerous creature?"

"If you took your sweet time to check your list, you would understand why we need these rough dudes." Nilsu said.

Harry took out his list and checked the books he needed. "I see what you mean." he said "This book is the set book for Care of Magical Creatures class."

"Gonna be a rough class with this book." Nilsu said with a thoughtful voice. "You can't even touch it without the risk of losing your fingers."

"How did you manage to keep yours under control?" Harry asked "I had to tie my book with a belt."

"I kept whipping the hell out of mine." Nilsu answered. "Worked enough to keep it in one spot."

"Well, that works too, I guess." Harry said and they entered Flourish and Blotts.

* * *

"Why can I imagine you whipping a book while yelling at it to stop growling?" Jack asked Nilsu while giggling.

"Better than losing your fingers." Nilsu answered watching Jelena roll on the floor while laughing.

"I'm laughing more at Nilsu being the baby of the house." Jelena said after she managed to stop laughing.

"Let's see how you would put up with all that attention." Nilsu teased.

"Now Jack is the baby of the house." Sophie said.

"Angel baby." Jelena corrected her gal pal.

* * *

"So Chuck decided to get his revenge on you for messing up his ending." Joey said.

"Yeah." Dean said with a frown.

"I'm not actually surprised." Joey said with a sad voice.

"How come?" Dean asked curiously.

"He has an old score to settle with me." Joey answered.

Dean couldn't believe it. Chuck having an old score with Joey? That seemed impossible. But he was eager to learn more.

"I know it seems impossible." Joey said "But he's always been an ambitious one. Going as far as to sabotage other people's work to make his own work look the best."

"He sabotaged your work too?" Dean asked.

"No but he's willing to sabotage your plans." Joey responded.

"I saw that one coming." Dean said sadly remembering how they got so close to trapping Chuck but failing. Joey shook his head. "Not good. Not good at all."

* * *

Nilsu tucked Jack in the bed. "Here you go hunny bee."

"Thank you Nilly." Jack said innocently. "I really love the stories you tell. They're so beautiful."

"I know how much you love hearing stories." Nilsu said "I can see your face lighting up with pure happiness."

"Because they sound like something out of a fairytale." Jack said "You and Harry sound sweet. I wish you and him could get married."

"Don't let Ginny hear that." Nilsu teased. "Don't let me hear what?" Ginny's voice asked and Nilsu turned around. Ginny was standing in the doorway with a sly look on her face.

"Oh, hey Ginny." Nilsu said "Jack was telling me that he wished Harry and I could get married."

"Well, he's not wrong." Ginny said "You loved him to Heaven and back."

"Yeah but he's with you now." Nilsu said "And that's completely fine."

"Castiel is awesome too." Ginny said "Because he's wonderful."

"Indeed he is." Nilsu said with a proud voice.

"I also noticed how much Jack looks like Castiel." Ginny said. "So cute."

"Everyone thinks he's like a mini version of Castiel." Nilsu said. "Cute, sweet, kind, protective and funny on multiple occassions."

"Indeed." Ginny said. "So adorable."

"And who can say no to that face? Just look at it." Nilsu said and cupped Jack's cheeks. Jack smiled again.

"Personally, I can never say no to that face." Ginny said with a giggle.

"Exactly." Nilsu said.

* * *

"So let me understand it more clear." Ron said "Jack is a nephilim?"

"Yeah." Dean said. "Half human and half archangel."

"They're usually half human and half angel according to the lore." Sam added seeing the confused look on Ron's face "Jack however is Lucifer's son."

"No, not mine." Lucifer said "The other one's."

"There's another one of you?" Ron asked with shock.

"Duh," Jelena said "Why else do you think Fandom Academy exists? Otherwise this world would be a chaotic mess."

"But the other me is a two faced bastard." Lucifer said and took a sip from his full beer glass.

"But then shouldn't Jack be half human and half demon?" Ron asked. "Wouldn't he still be a nephilim if he was half demon and half human?"

"No that one is called an anti Christ." Harry answered Ron's question.

"What?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Were you sleeping while Nilsu was teaching me about all that?" Harry asked.

"Ask me if I was even paying attention." Ron said.

"Alright then. Were you even paying attention?" Harry asked.

"No." Ron responded feeling his face go red with embarrassment.

"Oh, honestly Ron!" Hermione said angrily.

"Yeah, no wonder the dashing Ron was daydreaming instead." Ginny teased as she walked in. "About Hermione."

Ron blushed more. Dean laughed.

"Do you think Jack has enough power to win this battle?" Harry asked after Dean stopped laughing.

"We're getting him charged up with enough power." Dean said.

"We might as well keep doing that." Sophie added "He still has a long way to go."

"I have a terrible feeling about the whole thing but I won't say anything." Jelena said looking a little uncomfortable.

"Why so queasy?" Lucifer asked turning his head to look at Jelena.

"We tried to kill Chuck multiple times." Jelena said "We got so close to beating him. But then he beat us again and again. And I'm not very hopeful about this attempt."

"We'll beat him." Dean said "We'll do whatever it takes to achieve this."

"I sure hope so." Jelena said "I'm scared of losing all of you because of him."

"We will win this battle." Lucifer said. "And then you'll be able to smash that guitar on his head."

This made everyone laugh. Jelena smiled at the happy thought of smashing the guitar on Chuck's head.

* * *

_"I control space and time." Chuck said "Y'all think you can kill **me?!** "_

_"Don't be so confident." Nilsu answered with her usual sass. "You have beaten us a lot in the past. But we're ready for you this time."_

_"You call this ready? Chuck asked in an insulting way. "All you have is a bunch of useless allies and you're battling alongside your ex. You think your team can win against me? You really think that?"_

_"Keep teeling yourself how much glorified you are." Nilsu said "But we will win this battle. As long as Jack has his power, we will win against you."_

_"Oh, please." Chuck said and rolled his eyes. "He can't handle all that power. You're killing him with every bit of power you charge him up with."_

_"We'll see about that." Nilsu said "He won't give up."_

_"I don't see that happening." Chuck said and looked at Jack "You are too weak to handle all the power. Give it to me and I'll make you stronger than ever."_

_"Really?" Nilsu asked in an insulting way "You think he will choose your side after you killed him?"_

_"I learned my lesson." Chuck said "He'd better give up and give me the power. Or he will regret it."_

_"Don't give up, Jack." Nilsu said looking at Jack with a worried look "Don't give up no matter what. We will win this battle."_

_"Join me." Chuck said "I can put you in the place where you should be."_

_"Stay on our side, Jack." Nilsu said with a comforting smile and a calm voice "We're family. We are aware of the extent of your powers. We can train you to handle the power and guide you to be on the right path."_

_Jack looked back and forth at God and the princess of Heaven. He started to get anxious from being stuck in the middle. He knew Chuck would beat them now that he regained his power. But he also knew that Nilsu and the others would train him and guide him. So what was making him so anxious about having to make a choice?_

_Nilsu and Chuck started to shout at each other. Their voices got louder and louder._

_Jack broke down crying._

* * *

Being the night owl he was, Joey was one of the last ones who went to bed. But as he opened his door to enter the room, he heard a cry at the end of the corridor. He knew Nilsu and Michael had warded the bunker but he was still cautious. So he aimed his gun and carefully walked towards the sound of crying. He stopped in front of another door and listened carefully. It was coming from over there. He placed one hand on the door handle and carefully opened the door.

He lowered his gun when he saw that it was just Jack. The kid had his face buried in his hands and he was crying. Joey felt bad for almost shooting Jack. He felt worse when Jack started to sob. It was a very heartbreaking moment. Whatever the nephilim went through was bad and Joey knew how it felt like to carry that burden. He walked towards the bed and put his gun on the bedside table. Then he shook Jack carefully.

Jack woke up screaming. He sat bolt upright and looked at Joey. "I can't choose! Don't let me choose!"

"Calm down, Jack. It was just a nightmare." Joey said calmly and sat on the bed.

Jack took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize." Joey responded. "Never apologize for a nightmare. Everyone has had at least one nightmare in their lives and also in their afterlives if you take the celestial members of our team into account."

"I know." Jack said wiping his tears. "But I'm still not quite used to having nightmares."

"You'll get used to it." Joey said "You're still a baby. Take your time. Don't rush. You have a lot to learn."

"Sorry for bothering you so late." Jack said feeling a little guilty.

"I was up anyway." Joey said brushing the apology off in a casual and also polite way. "Was about to go to bed. Got carried away again with being a night owl."

"Nilsu is a night owl too." Jack said and giggled. Joey decided to talk to Jack more about the night owls. It seemed to make the cutie pie feel better.

"How would Nilsu look like as an owl?" Joey asked. Jack giggled again "A snowy owl."

"Sounds beautiful." Joey said "I've also heard the girls talking and they were talking about Dean being under a dog spell."

"Sam told me about that time." Jack said "Sophie enjoyed that story so much that she asked Nilsu to cast the spell on Dean again."

"Tell me more about the second round with that spell." Joey said "I'm interested."

* * *

_**Flashback** _

"Dean?" Sophie said holding something. Dean paused on his drink. "Yeah?"

"If I throw this bone," Sophie said showing the bone she was holding "Will you run after it?"

"Oh, hell no!" Dean said "What do you think I am Sophie? Some kind of house dog?"

""Never done that before have you?" Sam teased with a smug look on his face. Dean glared at Sam.

"I wanna see him get the bone." Jack said excitedly.

"And he will hunny bee." Nilsu said sharing a smug look with Sophie.

"Do it." Jelena and Andrea said at the same time.

"Catch!" Sophie yelled and threw the bone. "Bone!" Dean said excitedly and ran after the bone to catch it. Sam giggled again. jack was also giggling.

Dean came back 20 seconds later with the bone in his mouth. He looked at the girls, looked at Sam and finally looked at Jack. "Not a word." he muffled behind the bone and Sophie lost it laughing.

* * *

"What's all the ruckus about?" Dean said standing in the doorway and rubbing his eyes with one hand.

"Jack had a nightmare. I was cheering him up." Joey answered Dean's question "We forgot Prince Charming needed his beauty sleep."

Jack giggled.

"Hell yeah. I'm beautiful." Dean said. "Alright then. Just make sure to keep it down."

"I'm feeling sleepy anyway." Jack said. "And make sure to close the door before you leave." Joey added as Dean turned to leave "I made the stupid decision of leaving it open."

Dean nodded and closed the door.

"Aren't you going to bed?" Jack asked looking at Joey who was adjusting his jacket.

"I'll stay here and watch over you for a while." Joey responded "Don't wanna miss out on this opportunity."

"Okay." Jack said with a cute smile. He fell asleep shortly after with the cute smile staying on his face. Joey kissed Jack on the cheek and hugged him. Jack snuggled in and giggled in a cute way.

* * *

Draco looked at the picture he held. He always did that before going to sleep. It was one way to comfort himself after Astoria had passed away. He wished he could've done more to be with her, maybe he should've tried to find a way to cure her. But at what cost? Maybe he would be the one to die trying to find a cure. Maybe things would take a horrible turn and the entire family would be screwed by the curse.

He let out a sigh and put the picture frame back onto the bedside table. He heard a knock on the door just as he was about to get ready for bed. "Come in."

The door opened and Maze entered "Were you asleep?"

"I was about to get ready for bed when you came." Draco answered shortly. Maze noticed the picture "Wow, she is beautiful."

"It was the beauty of her heart that I fell for." Draco said "Losing her hit me hard. So I'm just looking at her picture to soothe my pain even a little."

"It's interesting you said that." Maze said "I saw Andrea doing the same. She was looking at a picture of her and Gabriel. A picture from their wedding."

"Andrea said Gabriel died at a war." Draco said "She said it was complicated. I wanna know the story but I didn't wanna upset Andrea."

"I'll tell you how that happened." Maze said and told the story.

"So the Michael from the other world wanted to come to this world. So he killed Gabriel in doing so am I right?" Draco asked after Maze finished telling.

"Yeah." Maze responded "Gabriel sacrificed himself."

"I think it's safe to say that I was lucky to be able to spend more time with Astoria." Draco said. "Poor Andrea."

"Yeah, it's sad." Maze agreed. She had a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Why Jelena fell for him is even more complicated now." Draco said "Mikey entered this world, possessed Dean and that's how Jelena fell for him in the first place. Sounds a little crazy to me."

"Jelly fell for the new and improved Mikey's charm." Maze teased. "Andrea and Gabriel got married in a short time during the time Gabriel faked his first death. Jelena fell for Mikey after he possessed Dean but they couldn't have enough time to be sure about their feelings for each other because Jack killed Mikey."

"If Jelena fell for Mikey due to the charm, it's not a good start to a long lasting relationship." Draco said wisely "Or else the couples in our team wouldn't be able to be together. I know from experience. Material things are a no no for a long and healthy relationship."

"But your mom and dad are still together, right?" Maze asked.

"Yes but it's also due to the old, won out pureblood superiority beliefs they know and learn by heart starting at a very young age." Draco responded which was followed by a dramatic eye roll.

"Anyways," Maze said "Jelena fell for Dichael for his charm but Lucifer outcharmed that pretty easily. On the bright side, even though Dichael was Gabriel's killer, Andrea never held a grudge against Jelena for falling for her hubby's murderer."

"I feel bad for Andrea." Draco said thoughtfully "I wish she didn't have to go through Gabriel's death."

"They say nothing ever stays dead." Maze said "Maybe Gabriel will be back again."

"Yeah, maybe." Draco said "I hope so."

* * *

"How was the following summer?" Jack asked with excitement in his voice.

The others were off to the library for more research and Jack wanted to hear another story of Nilsu's time at Hogwarts.

"Wasn't too eventful but more bearable with Nilsu." Harry answered the nephilim's question as he flipped a page of the book in front of him..

"An angel and a wizard in a Muggle house." Dean said watching everyone while drinking his beer. "It's like a setup for a fantasy sitcom."

"Why aren't you researching?" Jack asked and Dean responded "You know I'm not a book person."

"If you don't wanna read, check the lore from your laptop." Sam said as he sat down. "Since all of us wouldn't be able to be in the library, the others went towards different directions."

"We should change the name of this place into Research Bunker instead because it's all we've done so far." Dean teased. Sam made a confused moose noise which made everyone laugh.

"Did you have fun?" Jack asked Nilsu. He couldn't wait any longer.

"Wasn't too bad." Nilsu said "Just a bit boring. We managed to have some fun though."

"So let's hear the story of victory." Dean said.

"Fair warning." Nilsu said "It starts off a bit scary."

* * *

**_Flashback_ **

Nilsu woke up when she felt movement beside her which was followed by the sound of a hard breathing. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Harry who had his hands pressed over his face. He sat upright and reached for his glasses with one hand while pressing his other hand onto his scar.

"Are you okay?" Nilsu asked.

"Not really." Harry responded as he put his glasses on "Didn't mean to wake you up. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Nilsu said calmly "But you don't look fine. What's wrong?"

Harry ran his fingers over his scar "I'm not sure if you will believe me if I tell you. But my scar hurts like hell."

"Was it the pain that woke you up?" Nilsu asked while sitting upright. Harry reached and turned on the lamp beside him "Kind of."

He scrambled out of bed and crossed the room "I had a vivid dream." he continued as he opened his wardrobe and peered into the mirror on the inside of the door. "I'm not sure if the dream has something to do with the pain."

"It's possible." Nilsu said thoughtfully and reached for her glasses "I mean, dreams are known for their hidden meanings." she continued as she put her glasses on "There are numerous urban legends about dreams and the meanings they hold."

"Do you think my dream has a hidden meaning as well?" Harry asked as he continued looking at the mirror.

"Maybe." Nilsu said looking at her hands "For example, everyone knows that seeing blood messes up the dream. Some dreams are known for being glimpses of future events and some dreams are known for being gut feelings."

"I don't know but it was painful enough to wake me up." Harry said.

"Come here and let me take a look at the dream." Nilsu said "Maybe I can have a better understanding if I see it."

"Alright then." Harry said and walked towards the bed. He sat down and turned to look at Nilsu. She placed her hands on his temples and closed her eyes. Harry waited patiently until the angel was done.

"Well?" he asked after Nilsu opened her eyes.

"It's definetly a warning." she responded and lowered her hands "Hearing the cold voice of Voldy should be a dead giveaway. Not to mention seeing his coward follower Wormtail. Not a good sign."

"Dead giveaway indeed." Harry said and picked up an open book off the floor, looked at the current page for a moment and then snapped the book shut. He placed the book onto the bedside table and drew back the curtains to look outside.

"Last time your scar had hurt this much, he was close by." Nilsu said as Harry sat back on the bed.

"But he can't be close by now can he?" Harry asked and Nilsu responded "Of course not hunny bee. Don't be ridicilous. Think of the chaos that would occur."

Then she gasped and snapped "You haven't thought of the chaos you fool!"

"Keep it down!" Harry warned her with a sharp whisper. "Oh, yeah, right." Nilsu whispered "Sorry."

The couple stayed quiet for a long time. Then Nilsu spoke up again "Maybe you should tell someone."

"Good idea." Harry said "But to who?" he added with a frown.

"I was gonna say Ron and Hermione but that's out of the question." Nilsu responded. Harry nodded in agreement "I don't wanna worry them too much."

"What about Sirius?" Nilsu asked "He has experienced dark magic. Maybe he would know something."

"Of course." Harry said with shock "How didn't I think of him? Thanks Nil."

"The answer is actually quite simple." Nilsu said as she watched Harry clear his desk and start writing a letter "It hasn't been a long time since you found out that he's your Godfather."

She waited until Harry finished writing the letter. After he was done, he folded the parchment and laid it aside on the desk to send it when Hedwig returned from her hunt.

"We'd better get ready for breakfast." Harry said and walked towards his wardrobe. Nilsu got out of the bed, turned her back and snapped her fingers to change her clothes. "Let me know when you're done."

After Harry got dressed, the couple went downstairs for breakfast. By the time they arrived in the kitchen, the three Dursleys were already seated around the table. None of them looked up as the couple entered or sat down. Nilsu sensed the tension in the air right away and was pretty sure that it had nothing to do with her staying there that summer.

The only reason they accepted her into their humble home anyway was because she looked well-mannered and never talked about magic. Little did they know was that she was actually manupilating their sense of hearing with her angelic power. It was much more effective and looked more natural than stopping the time.

Nilsu was aware of the way Dursleys were. Harry didn't need to tell her more about them. The car ride from the train station to Number 4 Privet Drive on the first day of summer was rather quiet. But right when they had entered home, Uncle Vernon pulled Nilsu aside.

"I'm warning you." he said "I will not tolerate even the mention of your abnormality under this roof."

"No need to repeat that." Nilsu responded calmly "Harry has told me all about you. Whatever happens in our world, stays in our world."

Uncle Vernon was taken aback by what Nilsu had said. He didn't expect that. But he didn't say anything.

"And before you ask, no, I won't invade your bedroom." Nilsu said looking at Dudley who had a look of "Oh no. I will lose my main bedroom too."

"Let's go upstairs." Harry said and grabbed Nilsu's hand. The couple went up the stairs as the Dursleys looked at them with shocked expressions.

"What do you think about my dungeon?" Harry asked after Nilsu shut the door.

"I didn't feel any dungeon vibes other than your uncle's intimidation tactics." Nilsu teased in response.

"I was gonna say make yourself at home but that would be a waste of breath." Harry said "Because your home is way bigger and you don't have intimidating relatives."

"Yeah, mine is way better." Nilsu said and added "When archangels and higher rank angels are not busy fighting for the Heaven throne. Trust me, you'd get centuries worth of headache just by listening to their arguments."

"You can have the bed if you want." Harry said "I can sleep on the floor. I've done it before so it's no big deal."

"I don't sleep much." Nilsu said "You can keep the bed."

"Tell you what," Harry said "I know you need your space to watch over me at night. And there's plenty of room. So why don't you take the side with the wall?"

"You sure about that?" Nilsu asked "I don't wanna invade your already limited space."

"Trust me angel." Harry responded "You will have your space and you can also get some rest if you get tired while watching over me."

"Alright then if you insist." Nilsu said.

"Grapefruit." Harry whispered into Nilsu's ear. "I hate grapefruit." Nilsu whispered back and looked at the unsweetened grapefruit quarter on Dudley's plate with disgust. She looked at Dudley who had the same look of disgust. She couldn't blame him for not wanting to eat it. Unsweetened grapefruit would make anyone dread eating.

She was aware of the diet and was grateful for being the baby of her own house. At least the angels never forced her to eat unsweetened grapefruit and always made sure her vessel form was healthy and in good shape.

She looked at her own grapefruit quarter and noticed that it was smaller. She looked at Harry's plate and giggled quietly because his grapefruit quarter was as small as her grapefruit quarter. The couple knew that it was intentional because aunt Petunia must have thought that ensuring Dudley had more to eat than the amount Nilsu and Harry had to eat would motivate Dudley to go through the diet.

But aunt Petunia didn't know what was hidden under the loose floorboard upstairs. She had no idea that Harry and Nilsu had no intention to follow the diet at all.

The moment they had caught wind of the fact that they were expected to survive the entire summer on carrot sticks and other kinds of rabbit food, the young couple had sent their owls to their friends with pleas for help and they had risen to the occasion magnificently in every way. Hedwig returned from Hermione's home with a box filled with sugar free snacks. Hagrid had obliged with his own homemade rock cakes. Harry didn't touch those cakes but Nilsu placed them around the house for a good prank. Mrs. Weasley had sent the family owl Errol with an enormous fruitcake and a variety of pastries. The poor owl needed 5 days for a full recovery. Ivy returned from Heaven with a box filled with cupcakes, candy and cookies. She also brought mochi and a variety of more bearable healthy snacks.

Nilsu was pretty sure that angels were more than aware that dried apricots were more bearable to eat than carrot and celery sticks without peanut butter. It had become an inside joke for the couple as soon as she opened the box filled with dried apricots.

Harry also received 4 cakes for his birthday and on the same day, the couple also received a box full of their favorites for their soul bonding anniversary.

"Soul bonding anniversary?" Harry had asked Nilsu and she had responded "It's a big deal in Heaven. The angel and their bonded soul both receive a gift from Heaven. It was actually Gabriel's idea so he could have an excuse to have candy. But this is mostly your gift from me."

Looking forward to a real breakfast when they got back upstairs, the couple started eating their grapefruit quarters without complaint.

* * *

"Soul bonding anniversaries are the best." Andrea said as she walked in "Gabriel used to get a lot of candy. I loved the chocolate."

"Do you still get gifts?" Jack asked.

"I do." Andrea responded with a little smile "They remind me of Gabriel. The time we spent together. My soul was bonded to him when we got married."

She paused after saying that. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Sorry Andrea." Jack said "We didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay." Andrea said with a sweet smile "I'm still sad about his death. But I think about the good times we had together. It's helpful and puts a smile on my face."

"Eating sweet things for breakfast must be nice." Jack said.

"It really was." Andrea said "I know it too. Gabriel always said the best sweet breakfast is a pancake with a slice of cake on top."

"He knows his taste." Jack said and giggled.

"You should've seen the letter I got that summer." Harry said with a giggle.

"The one from Mrs. Weasley?" Nilsu asked. Harry nodded.

"What's so funny about it?" Jack asked looking confused.

"The envelope was covered with stamps except for the address written so small that even an ant would struggle with reading it." Nilsu responded with a laugh.

"Tell him more about it." Harry said in an encouraging way. "He will be in tears of laughter."

* * *

_**Flashback** _

"What's wrong with the letter?" Nilsu asked even though she had an idea about the answer.

Uncle Vernon pulled out the envelope in which the letter from Mrs. Weasley had come. "Look at this!" he growled.

Nilsu and Harry had to resist the urge to burst out laughing. Every bit of the envelope was covered in stamps except for the tiny space where the address was written on.

"She did put enough stamps on then." Harry said. Nilsu didn't say anything because she was still trying to resist the urge to burst out laughing.

"The postman noticed!" Uncle Vernon said through his teeth "He was very interested in who sent it. That's why he rang the doorbell. Thinks it's funny."

"You hate it when owls bring the mail so it's not very unusual." Nilsu said calmly. "But yeah, I'd be interested as well."

She knew she had to be careful because if she wanted to get Harry out of this dungeon, she had to be on her best behavior. But she couldn't resist the urge.

The room was still silent. Harry decided to break the ice "So... can we go then?"

Uncle Vernon said nothing. Instead, he looked at the letter again. "Who is this woman?"

"You've seen her." Harry said "She's our friend Ron's mother. She was meeting him off the Hog..." he continued but was interrupted by Nilsu "Off the school train last term."

She saw Harry giving her a look of relief. Things could take a nasty turn if Harry wasn't careful enough.

"Dumpier sort of woman?" Uncle Vernon asked growling "Load of children with red hair."

"That's a bit rich calling her dumpy when you have a son who is wider than he is tall. Not to mention that at least she has a neck unlike him." Nilsu muttered under her breath. Harry looked at Nilsu with panic but she gave a sly look of "He heard nothing."

"Quidditch?" Uncle Vernon asked "What is this rubbish?"

"It's a sport." Harry said shortly "Played on broom..."

"Alright, alright!" Uncle Vernon said loudly. Nilsu and Harry looked at each other and shared a look of amusement. Even the word "broomstick" was an overwhelming word to hear and utter in this house. Nilsu could understand even more why Harry hated staying in this "dungeon" every summer holiday.

She took in the amusement of Uncle Vernon taking another look at the letter with a confused expression. He scowled.

"What does she mean _the normal way_?" he spat.

"Normal for us." Harry said and before his uncle could stop him, he added "You know, owl post. That's what's normal for wizards."

"Again because you hate it when the owls bring the mail." Nilsu added. "And don't worry," she added when she saw Uncle Vernon looking outside with a nervy look "No one is listening."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to mention that unnaturalness under my roof?!" he hissed as he focused more on Harry. "You stand there with your girlfriend, clothes Petunia and I have put on your ungrateful back!"

"Only after Dudley finished with them." Harry said coldly.

"Ungrateful?!" Nilsu exclaimed "I can't believe my ears! And what's so unnatural about owl post? Before the postal service was a thing, people used pigeons to send their letters to each other. And about the flying carpets, no they weren't eaten by moths. We use the train so we can blend in with your kind."

"I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT!" Uncle Vernon said trembling with rage.

"If you can't stand the heat, don't light a fire." Nilsu thought. She had spent only a few weeks in that hell hole but she was already fed up.

"Okay," Harry said after taking a deep breath. "We can't see the World Cup. Can we go now then? I've got a letter for Sirius that I want to finish. You know, my Godfather."

"It's been a while since the last time Sirius heard from Harry, you know." Nilsu added.

The worried look on Uncle Vernon's face was amusing to see. Nilsu was grateful for the fact that Harry didn't tell the Dursleys about Sirius actually being innocent.

"You're... You're writing to him are you?" Uncle Vernon asked Harry with a voice he was trying to keep calm but the fear on his face could be sensed in his voice.

"Well, yeah." Harry said casually "And as you've heard just now, it's been a while since the last time he heard from me. And if he doesn't, he might start thinking something is wrong."

"Let's not keep him waiting." Nilsu added. And she felt the wave of victory when Uncle Vernon gave in and told the couple that they could go to the World Cup.

Harry was trying to resist the urge to jump in the air and scream with happiness. Nilsu felt the same way and the couple walked out of the living room.

Outside in the hall, Harry nearly ran into Dudley who had been lurking behind the door, clearly hoping to overhear the couple being told off. He looked shocked to see the bright smile on their faces.

"That was an excellent breakfast wasn't it?" Harry said "I feel really full don't you?"

"Last one to reach upstairs is a grapefruit." Nilsu said as she rushed to the stairs. Harry followed her as he laughed and took the stairs 3 at a time.

"You're the grapefruit!" he called out to Nilsu from the bedroom as he watched the angel enter one second behind.

"Let me catch my breath. I can't take the stairs fast enough like you." Nilsu said and shut the door before she threw herself onto the bed. "Can't wait to tell the angels about this."

She got up a minute later and wrote a letter as Harry was getting another letter from Ron's new owl.

"Maybe I should live on Earth." she thought. "It's so lively and beautiful."

Most angels avoided living on Earth. But maybe it wasn't a bad idea. Nilsu had enjoyed the life on Earth so far. Maybe she could live on Earth as well for the rest of her afterlife. It was a place worth living.

Harry crawled under the bed, wrenched up the loose floorboard and pulled out 2 large chunks of birthday cake. He gave one to the angel and ate the other one.

Nilsu felt the overwhelming joy of being an angel as she ate her own cake. She had never felt that way for so long. But now she was there, enjoying a cake with the love of her life and sharing his happiness.

"This is Heaven." she thought "Being with someone I love and care about. Sharing a happy moment and enjoying life."

* * *

"You two sound super sweet." Jack said with a cute smile.

"The fact that Nilly didn't hold back was awesome." Dean added turning his head back to his laptop.

"If angels didn't go to the Empty when they died, this would be a good memory I would live in Heaven." Nilsu responded with a sad smile. "The memory of sharing a happy moment. At least for the time being."

"If we win this battle, all of us will have a lot of good memories in the future." Dean said "I for one really want to live the rest of my life with Sophie."

"Tell me a story of you and her." Jack said looking at Dean with his usual cute smile. Dean couldn't resist that face.

* * *

_**Flashback** _

"Why don't you wear a dress?" Dean asked.

"I don't wanna trip on it all night." Sophie said.

"You can wear a short one." Dean said. Sophie shook her head "Nope nope nope. That's a no."

"Okay, fine!" Dean said. "Whatever you wanna do."

Sophie giggled and munched on her bacon burger. As Dean drank his second beer, Sophie asked "You want me to drive after we're done?"

"I'll drive." Dean responded shortly. "You sure?" Sophie asked.

"I'm not going too overboard." Dean defended himself "I'm sober enough to drive."

"Alright then." Sophie said and kept eating her burger.

Dean was happy to be with Sophie. He knew she loved Negan at first. But he still hoped she would love him as much as she loved Negan. And to Dean's joy, Sophie did just that and even more. She loved Dean with all her heart and was willing to be with him for the rest of her life. Even though she knew deep down she would not be able to live a normal life with Dean, it didn't matter to her because Dean was her true love.

She loved Negan but she couldn't resist Dean's charm and good heart. She was still willing to be with Negan even though he had a lot of wives but then she decided to be with Dean because she had a stronger connection with him.

Even though Negan was sad about the blondie he searched for so long wanting to move on, he respected her choice and wished her the best. Because he knew it was for the best. It was the only way he could make Sophie happy.

Sophie appreciated this and was very happy to be able to move on.

The car ride after the dinner was quiet. The road was long and it was the middle of the night. As Dean drove, he noticed that Sophie had fallen asleep after being in the car for a long time. There was still a long way home and Dean decided to let her sleep. He slowed down a little and kissed Sophie's head. Then he carried on driving at his usual speed while also making sure that Sophie was comfortable.

That's when he started to feel more love for Sophie. He wanted to protect this girl at all costs. He loved her to bits and wanted her to know it as well. He had never felt anything like that for anyone else including Lisa. He wanted to live his life with Sophie and wanted to give her a good life as well.

After Dean arrived home, he stopped the car and got off. Then he picked Sophie up carefully not to wake her up.

"Dean?" Sophie said half asleep after Dean held her closer to make sure she didn't get cold.

"We're home." Dean said with a heartwarming smile. "I'm gonna carry you inside."

Sophie snuggled in and fell asleep again. Dean walked to the door and rang the bell. He was hoping the other girls would be home to open the door. Lucky for him, they were. Jelena opened the door for Dean.

"It's about time you guys came." she said. "Nilly silenced the world with her headset and Andrea is spending the night with Gabriel."

"That's good to know." Dean said "But I need you to make way because I don't want Sophie to get cold."

"Oh, yeah, whoops." Jelena said and moved aside. Dean entered the house and Jelena shut the door. She went upstairs as Dean made his way to the same direction.

"Her room is over there." Jelena said pointing at a door at the end of the hallway. Dean thanked her and went towards Sophie's room as Jelena went back into her own room. He put her to bed and planted a kiss on her cheek. But as he was about to leave, Sophie grabbed his hand "Stay..."

Dean's heart started to beat faster with overwhelming love. He was more than happy to stay with Sophie. So he reached and whispered "I will. For the rest of our lives."

The he pulled his hand gently and went to close the door. After that, he got in bed with Sophie. She moved closer to Dean and wrapped her arms around him. She had a beautiful smile on her face and looked like an angel.

That's when Dean knew he could not live without Sophie.

* * *

When Dean was done, Jack had the brightest smile on his face.

"Why are we telling these memories again?" Andrea asked with a curious look on her face. "I know you already said it but I'm still confused."

"It's not only because we're fooling Chuck. It's also because we will need these memories to keep our bonds strong." Nilsu said "If our bonds with each other are strong, Chuck won't be able to break us apart with lies and deception."

"Might be useful to give us a boost." Dean said "Especially for me. I suck at keeping bonds strong."

"Let's not go into too much detail about this one." Nilsu said looking uncomfortable.

"Alright, I won't." Dean said and drank another beer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Dumpy" as in short and fat.  
> Also the flying carpet is a reference to the first book in Harry Potter series.


	5. I Have to Believe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The struggle of following through the plan is hard but who knows what will happen in the future?

Jack sat down at the table with a deep frown on his face. He was looking at the book in front of him but wasn't paying attention to it.

"You okay?" Nilsu asked sitting across the nephilim.

"Yeah." Jack responded "Just reading."

"It sure doesn't sound like that to me." Nilsu said "Something is bothering you. What is it?"

"I'm fine." Jack said.

"If something is bothering you which I think is the case, tell me." Nilsu said.

Jack took a deep breath. "I just feel like I'm not wanted around here anymore."

"What? Why do you say that?" Nilsu asked.

"You know the reason." Jack said "So does Sophie and Andrea and Jelena."

Nilsu started to understand where this was going. "You mean..."

Jack nodded. "Yes."

"I remember that time too." Nilsu said "I remember how I didn't say a word to Dean for a while."

I actually thought you wouldn't say a word to Sophie either." Jack said. "You know, because she's married to Dean."

"We knew the truth behind Mary's death." Nilsu said "I was just mad at Dean. I had no issues with Sophie."

"Ever since that," Jack said "Everything changed. Dean can barely look at me. I don't blame him but I tried my best to undo what I had done. Believe me I did, Nilsu. But it didn't work. I couldn't bring Mary back."

"I know how hard you tried." Nilsu said "And we know what Dean is like. I know you lost control of your powers and Mary's death was not on purpose. But like I said, we all know what Dean is like. Losing his mom again took a toll on his mind. It wasn't easy for him. It wasn't easy for any of us. But he still cares about you. It's the reason why he didn't kill you at the graveyard. Deep down, he still cared about you."

"If that's true," Jack said "Then why does he still wanna be away from me?"

"With everything happened so far, I think Dean is stressed out even more." Nilsu said. She reached her hand across the table and held Jack's hand. "Dean is under a huge pressure constantly. But if we show him that we will be with him no matter what, it will make a big difference."

"You think it will work?" Jack asked.

"Of course I do." Nilsu said. "I believe it will. I have to believe. Because I don't even know what to believe in anymore."

"None of us do." Jack agreed sadly.

* * *

"I don't know guys." Lucifer said. "This three part ritual seems a bit off to me."

"Same here but we have no other choice do we?" Andrea said.

"I agree." Joey said. "I think we have no choice but to trust that Billie knows what she's doing."

"Considering your awful experience with rituals gone horribly wrong, I thought you would be more negative about this one." Henry said.

"I know I had awful experiences with backfired rituals but it's a slippery slope." Joey said. "Maybe this time will be different."

"Yeah." Dean said "This is the only way. Jack has to complete the ritual in order to be strong enough to defeat Chuck."

Sam glared at Dean but didn't say anything. He didn't wanna start arguing at a time like that.

"Well, we got most of it out of the way." Dean added after a few silent minutes. "We just have one more left. Once the final part is done, Jack will be ready."

"I have to trust that it can work." Joey said. "But I still think we should have a backup plan in case the ritual backfires."

"Like what?" Dean asked. "You know this is the only way."

"We have to have a backup plan." Lucifer agreed with Joey. "We need to think of something else as well."

"Let's complete the ritual first." Dean said. "Then we can try to figure something out."

* * *

"I still have a bad feeling about all this." Lucifer said.

"What was that ritual anyway?" Joey asked. Sam showed a page in a book. "A ritual to give Jack a power boost. By charging him with power."

"But won't that be risky?" Joey asked.

"It will be more than risky." Lucifer responded instead of Sam. "Is Dean crazy? That's death! Overcharging the kid will backfire horribly."

"That's exactly what I think." Sam agreed. "But I didn't wanna argue about that."

"We can't let Jack die." Joey said. "We should still work on a backup plan just in case."

"You really care about Jack?" Henry asked. "That's new. Because after everything that happened in the studio, I didn't think you cared about anyone at all."

"That was all in the past." Joey said. "We're talking about Jack here. He has eons old power but he's still a kid. And a kid is where I draw the line."

Henry nodded. He was happy with Joey's change of heart.

"But what are we gonna do?" Sam asked.

"Leave it to us." Joey said. "You'll see. We will make sure Jack defeats Chuck without having to die. We've got lots of work to do."

* * *

Later on, everything was as casual as it could be. And as always, Jack was excited to hear the stories.

"How did Nilsu react to you being the 4th champion?" he asked Harry.

"I didn't think she would believe me but she did." Harry responded.

"Of course she did." Ginny said "It's almost impossible to fool an angel."

* * *

**_Flashback_ **

"So what happened?" Nilsu asked "Are you gonna compete in the tournament?"

Harry nodded but didn't say anything. He wasn't sure if Nilsu would believe him.

"You know," Nilsu said while cleaning her glasses "They have no choice but to believe you."

She put her glasses back on and started to play with her braids "You already have the fame you didn't ask for. Why would you want more fame on top of that? And besides, you wouldn't be able to put your name in the goblet even if you wanted because there's no way to trick that object even without an age line."

"I knew you would believe me." Harry said "But I don't think people seem to share the same opinion. You heard what they said."

"People will always say things about you." Nilsu said while still playing with her braids "There's no way to stop it. They will say a lot of things about you. Mostly bad things these days. But don't let those things bring you down. Keep your head up and continue what you do. Because no one can stop you from what you set your mind on doing."

"Thanks Nil. Those were great words." Harry said with a sigh of relief and Nilsu smiled at him. They turned their heads to the door when they heard it opening with a creaking noise. Ron walked in, looked at the couple for a few seconds and then hung his towel on the magical heater. "How did you do it?"

He walked towards his bed "Nevermind. Doesn't matter. Might've let your best friend know though."

"Let you know what?" Harry asked turning to look at Ron.

"You know bloody well what." Ron said and got in bed.

"I didn't ask for this to happen, Ron, okay? You're being stupid." Harry said.

"Yeah that's me." Ron said "Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's stupid friend."

"Don't get it mixed up." Nilsu said "No one is calling you stupid. You're just being stupid. These two are very different things."

"What do you know anyway?" Ron asked "Of course you would defend him because he's your boyfriend."

"I'm not defending him." Nilsu responded trying to be patient "I'm just telling you what it is. He already has a fame he never asked for. Why would he want more fame?"

Ron didn't answer. He turned over and refused to look at the angel. Nilsu shrugged and sat on Harry's bed. She looked outside the window and watched the rain.

Harry walked towards Ron's bed "I didn't put my name in that cup. I don't want eternal glory. I just wanna be..." he stopped for a couple of seconds before he continued "Look, I don't know what happened tonight and I don't know why. It just did. Okay?"

Ron looked at him for a while and turned over again. Harry got in his bed and kept looking at Ron.

Nilsu was quiet since Ron refused to look at her. But she spoke up again "Whatever you wanna believe in, it's up to you. But you wouldn't want the glory of this either."

She got in the bed with Harry and sat upright. Then she reached into her bag and took a book.

Ron turned to look at the couple again "Piss off both of you."

Harry put his glasses on the bedside table and lied down. Nilsu buried her face in her book and Ron turned away from them again.

* * *

"I love how she still had some sense to make a clear judgement." Jack said.

"She always does. Even though she sometimes lets emotions take over." Castiel said.

"I was confused." Ron said.

"How come?" Dean asked.

"Nilsu and Hermione could enter our dorm but when Harry and I tried to go to the girls' dorm to talk to Hermione, we couldn't even go up the stairs." Ron answered.

"I couldn't stop laughing at you guys for a long time." Nilsu said and giggled.

"I explained my situation to you but Nilsu's allowed access to the boys' dorm is easier to explain." Hermione said "Because angels change vessels and that makes them genderless. So they are allowed in both dorms."

"Lucky Nilly." Dean teased.

"And no, I didn't invade anyone's privacy so don't get too excited." Nilsu said. Dean frowned which made everyone burst out laughing.

* * *

"I wanna hear the story of how you became a ferret." Jack said turning to look at Draco.

"That was embarrassing but still kinda funny." Draco said in return.

"I became a puppy once." Jack said "It wasn't pleasant though. But I'm eager to hear the ferret story."

"Sounds funny to me." Dean said.

* * *

**_Flashback_ **

"Compared to these immature bunch, Gabriel's pranks seem like something even your uncle Vernon would appreciate." Nilsu said watching Harry glance at the badges worn by almost everyone.

"Good to hear that even a goofy archangel is more mature. I'm getting sick of seeing these badges." Harry said in return. Nilsu held his hand and squeezed it. She was also getting sick of seeing the badges but what frustrated her even more was hearing "Hey Angel, hope your perfume is strong enough to mask the stink you're with."

But despite hearing that almost constantly, Nilsu was not in the mood to respond. Because she didn't wanna stoop to their level.

"Cedric is over there." Harry said pointing at a group "Mind if I have a word with him about what we saw?"

"Go ahead." Nilsu said and followed Harry. She sat down on an empty bench and waited patiently.

"Your boyfriend stinks, Angel!" Pansy Parkinson hollered and Nilsu finally had enough. "He may stink. But at least I have a boyfriend. No one would even look at you because who would wanna be with a bulldog?"

Pansy's face went beet red with anger. A few students laughed and Pansy walked off. Nilsu smiled and got up from the bench as Harry was starting to walk away from Cedric.

"Hey, listen, about the badges," Cedric said "I've asked them not to wear them but..."

"Don't worry about it." Harry said "It's not your fault." Nilsu added and followed Harry. "Here comes Ron. You're gonna talk to him?"

"There's only one thing I wanna tell him." Harry said "You mind waiting a little longer?"

"Go ahead. I don't wanna interfere." Nilsu said and stayed behind. She could hear Draco Malfoy and his gang around a tree. She had a feeling that Draco Malfoy would blow Harry's fuses.

"How much worse can it get anyway?" she thought and Harry came back. That's when Draco Malfoy started to pick on Harry. "Why so tense, Potter? My father and I have a bet you see. I don't think you're gonna last 10 minutes in this tournament."

"What does your father say?" Nilsu asked. "Does he agree with you? What's his bet?"

"Disagrees." Draco said as he jumped down from the tree "Thinks he won't even last 5."

"I don't give a damn about what your father thinks, Malfoy." Harry snapped at Draco "He's vile, and cruel. And you're pathetic." He started to walk off.

"You tell him boi!" Nilsu cheered and folded her arms with a proud look on her face.

"Pathetic?!" Draco sneered and pulled out his wand. Then everything happened almost all of a sudden.

Alastor Moody rushed from a spot and in the blink of an eye, Draco Malfoy was turned into a ferret.

"How did that happen?" Nilsu thought.

"I'll teach you to curse someone when their back is turned." Moody growled and started to hop ferret Draco up and down with his wand.

Harry smiled at the view and Nilsu started to giggle like a 12 year old girl. It lasted for a good while until Professor McGonagall rushed towards the crowd asking "Professor Moody what are you doing?"

"Teaching." Moody answered casually.

"Is that a... is that a student?" McGonagall asked with shock.

"Technically it's a ferret." Moody answered with the same casualty as if he had seen that multiple times.

Now a lot of students were laughing at the entertainment they were witnessing.

"Ha! Who stinks now?" Nilsu teased. "Trying to curse someone when their back is turned is low even for Draco. He should've known better."

Professor McGonagall waved her wand and Draco Malfoy was back to normal with his messed up hair and messed up robes.

"My father will hear about this." Draco sneered and Nilsu said "What a surprise."

Moody was yelling things as Draco was running off as fast as possible. Harry turned and waved at Draco while Nilsu was sticking her tongue out.

* * *

Jack was in tears of laughter.

"Good one, right?" Harry said while also laughing.

"Really good one." Jack said and giggled.

"Probably the time you had to be a dog was better." Draco said after Jack stopped giggling.

"Sophie said I was a cute doggy." Jack said.

"Really cute." Sophie said approvingly.

* * *

"What was it like to have an angel friend and being ordinary?" Jack asked the girls.

"Wasn't different." Sophie responded.

"Yeah." Jelena said.

"Same here." Andrea agreed. "We already had angel partners."

"I didn't show my angel self too much." Nilsu said. "I liked being myself and that was enough for me."

"In other words," Jelena said "It doesn't matter if you're an angel or a demon. If you have a good heart, you're good as gold."

Jack smiled brightly. He was happy to hear that everyone is unique in their own ways.

"Having Nil as a friend had another perk." Ron said. "Even though she teased about my old robes, she never used my bad luck against me. I really appreciated that."

"Because being a wizard has nothing to do with being rich." Nilsu responded.

* * *

**_Flashback_ **

"I can't believe Rita Skeeter would write something like that!" Hermione exploded.

"Doesn't she know that Harry is with me? Should've been easy to figure that out." Nilsu said and took a sip from her pumpkin juice. "But anything for gossip am I right?"

"But how can she say that I have feelings for Viktor Krum?" Hermione asked with anger.

"You're not alone gal." Nilsu said "That's the case with every girl who hangs out with guys. Always the same wrong assumption."

A younger student walked towards Ron with a parcel "Parcel for you Mr Weasley."

"Oh, thank you, Nigel." Ron said and took the parcel. Nigel stayed in his spot. Hermione smiled at him as if she was trying to figure out what he wanted. Nilsu giggled as well "What do you want Nigel?"

"Not now, Nigel." Ron whispered before Nigel could answer. "Later. Go on."

Nigel walked off with a deep frown on his face.

Hermione gave Ron a questioning look.

"Spit it out, Ron." Nilsu said "What was that all about?"

"I told him I'd get Harry's autograph." Ron said with a blushed face. Nilsu rolled her eyes "Why didn't you say so? I'd get on it right away. With your permission of course." she continued looking at Harry.

"Fine." Harry whispered and signed a little paper. He handed the paper to Nilsu and she waved at Nigel.

Nigel's eyes lit up when he saw the paper. He walked off with a bright smile this time.

"Don't make me do it again." Harry whispered looking at Nilsu.

"Deal." she whispered back.

"Lesson learned." Ron said "I'll never make any promises I can't keep."

"Stop whining and tell us what the deal is with this parcel." Nilsu said.

"Oh, look, mum sent me something." Ron said as he looked at who it was from and opened the parcel. Then he took out something which looked like an old dress. "Mum sent me a dress."

"Really?" Nilsu asked with a slight curiosity.

"But it does match your eyes." Harry teased. "Is there a bonnet?" he took out a piece of the outfit "Aha!"

"Put those down, Harry." Ron scolded with frustration and walked towards Ginny "Ginny, these must be for you."

"I'm not wearing that, it's ghastly." Ginny said and wrinkled her nose.

"And if these were for Ginny, your mum would send them to her not to you." Nilsu said and Hermione giggled.

"What are you on about?" Ron asked.

"They're not for Ginny." Hermione said. "They're for you."

Fred, George, Nilsu and a few students burst out laughing.

"Dress robes." Hermione continued.

"Dress robes?!" Ron asked with shock "For what?!"

"For the Yule Ball." Nilsu said.

"No way I'm wearing this!" Ron protested.

"But you have to." Nilsu said "It may be old and may look like something your granny would wear. But it still looks good. It would suit you. Everyone loves a vintage outfit."

"But this is ancient!" Ron cried.

"If you bothered to ask me, I would tell you that even the famous writers, wizards and artists wore old clothes." Nilsu said "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Fine." Ron shrugged. "Fine, I'll wear this."

* * *

"Like the red gym shorts I wore." Dean said "When we had to go to a school for a hunt. Had to be a coach. The whistle made me their God."

Ron giggled. "It must've suited you."

"I liked it." Sophie said. "Made him look awesome."

Dean smiled at Sophie.

"Remember the prom?" she asked. "I didn't wanna go but I had fun because we were together."

"It must've been more fun than the Yule Ball." Hermione said. "We'll tell later."

* * *

_**Flashback** _

"I don't wanna go to the prom." Sophie said. "I don't wanna go."

"We will be together." Andrea said. "We don't wanna leave you behind."

"I'm not a party person." Sophie said "I feel so awkward."

"You don't have to be a party person." Jelena said "We're no party animals either but we will be together."

"Okay then." Sophie said and went to her room to get dressed.

"Dean is gonna be there as well so she should be doing cartwheels instead of whining." Jelena said.

"I think it's because she hates dragging a dress around." Nilsu said. "Even I struggle with that."

"But it's gonna be a fun night because we will be together." Andrea said.

"Gonna be fun being together." Nilsu repeated. "Good thing the boys will pick us up."

"Yeah." Jelena said "I'm just a bit bummed that we won't be taking a limo like the queen bees."

"Why bother with a limo?" Nilsu asked "It's a pain in the ass."

"Yeah." Andrea said "I mean it would be fun to go in style but a limo is not really a big deal."

"The queen bees will be taking a limo but I think we will be having fun anyway without all the fancy stuff." Nilsu said. "We're Wayward Gals. We always know how to make everything fun and awesome."

"Yeah." Jelena said. "Who needs a limo when you have awesome friends?"

After Sophie was done, the girls started to wait.

They didn't have to wait for long. A honking noise echoed and the girls found themselves staring at Negan's terrain veichle.

"Don't just stand there." Negan yelled out the window. "Hop in. We'll have a lot of fun."

"Yeah come in." Dean yelled out from the backseat.

"Hope we can fit in." Andrea said.

"Come in and find out." Lucifer yelled out.

The girls got in the veichle and were impressed by the veichle's upgraded interior.

"I know Sophie and I broke up." Negan said. "But I was willing to do something for her and the girls. Dean and Lucifer were a bit unsure at first but Lucifer helped me with the upgrade."

Sophie smiled brightly. "Thanks Negan."

"Anytime." Negan said. "Queen bees are gonna be having a long walk."

"Why?" Nilsu asked.

"Their limo never came." Lucifer said. "So their only option is to walk."

The girls giggled and had a good time going to the prom.

During the night, Wayward Gals had a lot of fun. Sophie danced with Dean and Andrea had fun playing Cake in the Face with Gabriel. The only reason Gabriel agreed to use cake was because Dean didn't want the pie to go to waste.

Towards the end of the night, people got really drunk and fights started to occur. Sensing that there was gonna be trouble, Gabriel grabbed Andrea's hand and led her outside. Andrea grabbed some food before leaving with Gabriel.

Dean was gonna take Sophie outside too when another guy blocked his path. Seeing that Dean would get blood on his hands, Negan yelled out "Hey dude! That jock called your girlfriend a cunt!" while pointing at a jock who was holding a bottle of beer and acting aggressive. The guy immediately got out of Dean's way and started to fight with the jock. Dean quickly took Sophie outside. Nilsu and Jelena followed them with Castiel and Lucifer.

"Negan saved our asses." Dean said "Good thing we got out quickly."

"Yeah." Lucifer said. "Any longer and we would get stuck in the middle."

"Lucky escape." the girls said in sync and Andrea shared the food with the group.

* * *

"It was a lucky escape indeed." Sophie said.

Jelena nodded.

"Sounds messed up." Hermione said. "Yeah." Ron agreed. "I think we should tell the Yule Ball story."

"Who did Nil invite?" Dean asked.

"She invited me." Castiel answered Dean's question.

* * *

**_Flashback_ **

"Hey, look." Nilsu said pointing at the stage. "Ginny's favorite rock band is coming along. Weird Sisters."

The rock band started off with a very uplifting song. Nilsu immediately found Hermione and the girls danced together. And then Ginny joined the girls and they had a great time. Castiel was standing a few steps back. He loved seeing Nilsu happy. She seemed to fit in despite being the only angel. Castiel was proud of seeing that.

Nilsu danced for a while until she felt her legs going numb. She walked towards Castiel and led him to a familiar group sitting just a few steps away.

"Hey Castiel. So good to meet you." Parvati said as soon as she saw the couple.

"Exactly." her twin sister Padma agreed.

"I loved seeing you two dance during the slow music." Harry said smiling at Nilsu. Ron was quiet.

"Thanks but why does Ron look grumpy?" Castiel asked.

"He's not in a good mood." Harry explained shortly "Have a seat."

Nilsu sat next to Parvati and Castiel sat with Nilsu. Another student asked Parvati to dance and she accepted. Nilsu moved to sit with Harry and Castiel joined her.

"Looks like Nilsu told you lots of things about us." Harry said looking at Castiel.

"Yeah, she sent a lot of owls." Castiel answered "Honestly, I was quite surprised at how you two weren't dance partners."

"I'm surprised myself too." Harry said.

After another song ended, they saw Hermione with Viktor Krum. Viktor kissed Hermione's hand and walked away. Hermione came to join the group with a bright smile on her face.

"Hot isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah. Kinda hot after dancing all night." Nilsu said and giggled.

"Where did Viktor go?" Castiel asked.

"He went to get drinks." Hermione said "You care to join us?"

"No!" Ron snapped "We will not care to join you and Viktor."

"What's gotten into you tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah what's going on? What's wrong with you tonight?" Nilsu joined in.

"He's a Durmstrang." Ron said looking at Hermione "You're dancing with the enemy."

"Ron cut it out!" Nilsu said with a stern voice which Castiel was quite familiar with. The voice which gave him the creeps.

"The enemy?!" Hermione snapped all of a sudden "Who was it wanting his autograph?!"

Castiel giggled at that question.

"Besides, the whole point of the tournament is," Hermione continued "International Magical Cooperation. To make friends."

"I think he's got a bit more than friendship on his mind." Ron sassed Hermione.

"And what makes you think that?" Nilsu asked "That he asked her to the Ball? What makes you think there's something between them? Does something have to be between them just because he asked her first?"

"I think Ron is overreacting." Castiel commented.

Hermione got red in the face with anger and stormed away.

"What was that all about?" Castiel asked.

"I'll send you an owl tomorrow." Nilsu answered shortly. "Now is not the right time."

"Are you going to ask me to dance or not?" Padma asked Ron with frustration.

"No." Ron said and Padma left with anger.

"Well, that escalated quickly." Castiel commented with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah. I don't think it's gonna end well." Nilsu agreed.

"I'd better go back to Heaven." Castiel said. "It's getting kinda late."

"Yeah, let me escort you to the door." Nilsu said and got up with Castiel.

"It was really nice to be here." Castiel said.

"Good to see you too. Sorry about all that." Harry apologized while Ron remained quiet.

"No problem." Castiel said and left with Nilsu.

They walked out to the cold night. Neither of them said a word for a while.

"Thank you for your invite. I had a good time tonight." Castiel said after they reached the iron gates outside the castle grounds.

"Yeah. It was good but I apologize again for what happened in the end." Nilsu apologized again profusely.

"Don't worry about it." Castiel waved it off. "I'll know the details when I receive your owl tomorrow."

"Of course you will." Nilsu said and smiled.

"I think you should go back inside. Don't keep Harry waiting for too long." Castiel said looking at the sky.

"That's alright." Nilsu said "He went to bed 2 minutes ago." she added lowering her hand from her right temple. "I think I'll go and try to comfort Hermione. She's probably fuming at the things Ron said."

"Yeah, that sounds like a better idea." Castiel agreed "See you when you come back."

"Okay, bye." Nilsu said and walked back to the castle as Castiel teleported back to Heaven.

* * *

"Ron what the hell?!" Dean exclaimed. "Even I'm not that jealous."

"Rethink that." Sophie said "Everytime you saw me with someone else, you were green with envy."

"Yeah but I wouldn't go that far." Dean defended himself. "Ron had gone too far with the jealousy."

"No need to remind me more." Ron said. Dean chuckled as Ron blushed.

* * *

"Bonding over memories made me feel much better." Jack said.

"At least it kinda distracts us from the stress of this battle." Ginny said. "There are a lot of stories to share."

Jack nodded. "Nilsu and the girls look nervous."

"It's because the ritual you have to follow is making them nervous." Ginny said. "I'm nervous too as well as most of us are. But Dean is determined."

"He's always been determined." Jack said with a sad smile. "But is there anything else I can do?"

"Just follow through the ritual." Ginny said. "We will find a way as well."

"I hope so." Jack said.

* * *

"I don't know what to do." Eileen said. "I'm still scared since Chuck controlled me to hurt you."

"I know you didn't mean to hurt me." Sam said to comfort Eileen. "At least you're here now."

"I don't wanna go through the same thing ever again." Eileen said "I just don't wanna do it."

Sam hugged Eileen. "You'll be okay." he said with a comforting voice. "We will win this battle."

"I hope we will." Eileen said snuggling into Sam.

* * *

The night went on without anything bad happening. The next day, there was some hope.

"I think I have an idea." Hermione said.

"What can we do?" Joey asked.

"If we want to have a backup plan, we must acquire backup powers." Hermione responded.

"Backup powers?" Michael asked "But how?"

"Whoever can do it should consume some form of power. That way, if this ritual goes wrong, we will at least have a backup." Hermione said.

"That could work but here's a catch." Allison Angel said "If Michael tries to consume Heaven power, Heaven might collapse. We can't let that happen."

"When Nilsu wore the Heaven crown, she left enough power to sustain Heaven in case of an emergency." Harry said. "So Michael can consume Heaven power without collapsing it. Because the power of the princess will keep Heaven sustained enough."

"She's the princess?" Allison Angel asked.

Harry nodded. "She reached her full potential on our 5th year at Hogwarts. Before that year, she was called to Heaven for a hearing about the Dementor incident which almost caused me to get expelled. She told me how her hearing went."

"Didn't she join you in your hearing?" Jack asked walking in with a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Nope." Nilsu responded as she walked in with a pile of books.

"Our hearings were at the same time so she was unable to be with me." Harry said with a little frown.

"But at least it went well." Nilsu said "And that's the most important thing."

"Why were your hearings at the same time?" Jack asked curiously.

"Probably because Heavenly Council didn't want their angel to lose control and blow up the entire Ministry." Harry teased with a laugh.

"Not quite." Nilsu said "It was actually because the council was pissed off about the whole ordeal and were ready to take action if necessary."

"So pretty much the Heaven Squad hates their angels being bullied by the next door neighbors' kids." Jelena teased as she walked in with a smaller pile of books.

* * *

**_Flashback_ **

"What's going on?" Nilsu asked when she heard some angry voices.

"Apparently something went wrong." Castiel said "Very wrong."

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" an angel yelled.

"Safiya, lower your voice." another angel responded with a calmer voice.

"Changing the hour of her bonded human's hearing for no reason?! FUDGE CROSSED THE LINE!" Safiya's voice erupted again and the door opened.

"See Safiya?" the angel said "Castiel brought her just in time."

"What's going on, Arun?" Castiel asked.

"Thought you figured it out by Safiya's eruption." Arun said with a slight tease in his voice. "The hearing has been moved to an earlier time. 5 minutes until both hearings can start."

"Safiya is right." Nilsu said "Fudge crossed the line big time. Trying to get Harry expelled is already a big fat no no."

"Come in, Nilsu." Safiya said as she pointed at an empty chair.

"Good luck, Nil." Castiel said.

"Thanks." Nilsu said and walked into the room. Castiel disappeared into the hallway and Arun closed the door. "We would cut you off from that damn place if it weren't for your duty. This is an unacceptable insult."

"Arun you're getting worked up too." the third angel said.

"You know damn well I am getting super worked up, Angelee." Arun said and sat on the chair next to Safiya. "Because it's insane."

"Calm down all of you." Angelee said sternly. "Don't lose your temper. Nilsu can take care of herself and her bonded human perfectly."

"Yeah." Arun responded "So perfect that he's her boyfriend now."

"Not that there's anything wrong with that." Angelee said "It's a rare thing. Not every angel falls in love with their bonded soul. I won't be surprised if they're considering marriage."

The angels giggled.

"I think the hearing is about to start." Safiya said "Everyone get into your seats. I can hear Raguel and Sarathiel."

"Don't lose your temper, Safiya." Angelee warned her and the door opened again revealing the angels walking in. Even though Nilsu knew they would make their decisions in her favor, she still felt nervous. The angels took their seats and the hearing began.

"After the incident that took place in the presence of Nilsu Kaelyn Angel which has put her in a serious danger alongside her bonded human Harry James Potter and a few more humans, the Heavenly Council has deemed it appropiate to have a hearing about this incident." Angelee read the document in front of her. "The interrogators, Archangel Raguel the angel of justice and Archangel Sarathiel the angel of discipline and penance."

"Any charges?" Sarathiel asked and Angelee looked at the document. "No charges against the angel. But she has been obliged to make a choice between her bonded human and the other humans specifically her bonded human's bloodline."

"Do you deny the choice you made?" Raguel asked calmly.

"I don't." Nilsu answered.

"Are you aware that you must protect your bonded human at all costs?" Raguel asked.

"I am aware of that." Nilsu answered.

"Anything you would like to explain about the choice you made?" Raguel asked.

"I tried to protect my bonded human. I accept that I couldn't protect him enough but this time, I tried to avoid making the same mistake." Nilsu explained "But I had to make a choice between my bonded human and his bloodline. The other humans got away safely but I still had to make a choice."

"And you chose your bonded human's bloodline." Raguel said and asked "Is that correct?"

"It is." Nilsu answered calmly. "I had to make this choice. I apologize if I failed to do my duty."

"The Heaven Law clearly states that angels must protect their bonded humans at all costs." Sarathiel said "However, angels are sometimes forced to make choices similar to the choice you made. And the evidence in our hand clearly shows that this is the case."

"Are the members of the Heavenly Council in agreement that this angel has made her best effort to protect her bonded human?" Raguel asked. The members raised their hands in agreement.

"Are all members in agreement that this angel is innocent?" Sarathiel asked. The members raised their hands in agreement once again.

"The Heavenly Council has come to a decision." Raguel said and handed a document to Sarathiel.

Sarathiel read the decision document. "The Heavenly Council has deemed no punishment for the angel as the choices that were made by the angel have been observed and are appropiate for the Heaven Law."

"The hearing is dismissed." Angelee said and ended the hearing.

"You've done nothing wrong, Nilsu." Raguel said. "And don't you worry no more. Your bonded human has been cleared of all charges."

"That's good to hear." Nilsu said. "Because I was starting to think that maybe I'm not good enough to be a guardian angel. I couldn't do my duty completely in the past."

"You were innocent back then." Angelee said. "You were not strong enough. You could end up dead as well."

"But now you will be stronger." Safiya said "Strong enough to survive more dangers on your path."

"Your loving and caring side has been your best strength." Arun said "You will need that for your warrior skills to improve along the way. Your powers are growing stronger. With the magical knowledge you gain and the knowledge of Heaven you have, you will soon be powerful enough to fulfill your destiny."

"You think?" Nilsu asked.

"We believe that you have the potential to restore the goodness." Safiya responded "Use your new powers wisely and you will be rewarded." she touched Nilsu's halo and wings making them glow with heavenly light and giving power to Nilsu's angel grace.

"Your powers will be needed more than ever this time. We have faith in you." Angelee said "Now go and make us proud."

* * *

"Was she a crownless princess all along?" Jack asked.

Nilsu nodded. "Didn't bother me much. I was happy with that."

"How does it feel to be a princess now?" Jack asked.

"Good but I think the power I have should go to someone who can handle it better." Nilsu responded. "I don't wanna have that burden."

"It might come in handy for defeating Chuck." Jelena said.

"I'm getting tired of having to do everything by myself." Nilsu said. "It's not all that it's cracked up to be."

"I know how you're modest about this power." Harry said. "But if it weren't for you, I don't know what any of us would do."

"Jack's powers are stronger than mine." Nilsu said. "I think he's the one destined to destroy Chuck."

"I think you're right." Jelena said. "We've seen what he could do."

"Your power might come in handy as well Nilly." Joey said "Who knows what can happen in the future?"

"She must've made Heaven proud so much to gain this much power." Jack said.

Nilsu nodded with a sad smile. "I had to sacrifice so many things. It wasn't fun but I had to do it."

* * *

**_Flashback_ **

"You alright?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine." Harry answered shortly.

"Seamus has lost his mind." Ron said "But he'll come through, you'll see."

"I said I'm fine Ron!" Harry snapped at him. Ron took a step back.

"Yeesh!" Nilsu thought "Someone's gone haywire."

She turned to look at Ron "Sorry about that. Give him some time."

"Fine." Ron said. "I'll just leave you to your thoughts then."

He turned and left the room.

Harry took a deep breath and sat down on his bed. Nilsu placed her bag down next to the bedside table and walked towards the door "I'll come back later. I need some fresh air."

"Alright." Harry answered shortly and Nilsu walked out of the dorm. When she arrived to the open window in the now almost empty common room, she turned herself into a white dove and flew around the castle for a while until she felt calmer. She entered back from the window and turned herself back to normal.

"Damn it! I got carried away again!" she thought and went backupstairs. "Good, you're still awake."

"Rest that halo for a bit. You're exhausted." Harry said.

"Hell no!" Nilsu objected "You know damn well I'll watch over you."

"Get some rest while you still can because you know what you went through almost every night. You haven’t slept a wink because of me." Harry responded to his girlfriend's protests.

"Alright, fine! I will!" Nilsu said with a defeated look on her face and got in the bed. She fell asleep a few minutes later.

Later that night, she woke up with that somewhat familiar pain. She turned and noticed that it was happening again. "He's doing it again." she thought. "Poor thing. I remember how loud I cried and woke Heaven up when mom was banished to Hell too like Lucifer. But that’s almost nothing compared to your pain."

She decided to put up with the pain. It wasn't the first time. And usually it didn't last very long. She knew it wasn't on purpose. But soon the tears of pain filled her eyes and all of a sudden, everything stopped. It was as if Harry had sensed the angel’s pain. He woke up with a scream and looked at Nilsu. Ron was also awake.

Harry turned and looked at Ron for a minute or two before he turned his gaze back to Nilsu again. But her gaze was on his clenched fist. He opened his hand and quickly looked at Nilsu after seeing what he was holding. Nilsu didn't say anything. She just showed her wings. One wing looked normal but the other one looked damaged from the torn off feathers.

* * *

Jack started to cry when Nilsu mentioned her damaged wings. "This is so sad."

"Oh, don't cry baby boo." Nilsu said and wrapped her arms around him. "My torn off wing feathers grew back."

"She was willing to put up with the pain for me. I felt bad for her but she was determined to be with me at night." Harry told Jack. "I felt bad for hurting her wings but it was the best she could do to soothe my mental pain even a little bit."

"Just like how it happened with me and Adam." Michael said "Everytime he was having a nightmare, I would lay him on my wing and it would calm him down."

"His wing feathers were still in place but he wouldn't be able to feel his wings for half an hour." Adam joined in.

* * *

"So let's go through what we have to do one more time." Hermione said.

"We all need to consume as much power as we can without overcharging ourselves." Joey said "I'll boost my heavenly creator power."

"I'm gonna get Heaven power." Michael said.

"I'll go to Hell." Nilsu said. "Not gonna be pleasant but it should work."

"I think I should get the Hell power." Lucifer said. "It won't get along well with you."

"Yeah, that sounds better." Nilsu said. "I will consume another power and I know where to go."

"Where will you go?" Harry asked.

Nilsu didn't respond for a moment.

Everyone was nervous because Nilsu wasn't talking.

"Where will you go?" Jack repeated Harry's question.

Nilsu took a deep breath.

"I'm going to Azkaban."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During one of the flashbacks, Nil mentions mom being in Hell. It's a reference to the mom being in Hell situation in Lucifer.


	6. Well, That's Dramatic and Kinda Nasty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being the night owl I am, I got more ambitious than I should've been. Got too carried away again. But hey, yay for trying.

"You wanna go to Azkaban?" Harry asked with shock. "Are you crazy? That's death!"

"The Dementors are not there anymore." Nilsu said. "I'll be fine."

"But their power is still in the same place." Harry said. "Going there is gonna weaken you. Especially after what you went through to protect me."

"I agree." Hermione said. "Even without a soul, it's dangerous."

"I'll take the risk." Nilsu said. "I have no choice. I have to do this."

"I'll come with you." Jack said.

"No baby boo." Nilsu said sternly "You're too innocent for that place."

"I wanna help you." Jack said.

"I know you wanna help me but I don't want you to come." Nilsu said. "That place will drive you insane."

"I wanna help you." Jack repeated.

"I can't let you come." Nilsu repeated "You can't handle that place. You're too weak to handle it. Your bad memories will weaken your soul."

"I don't want you to get hurt either." Jack said. "I wanna be by your side. I wanna help you. Nilly please."

No one said anything. Nilsu wasn't sure if it was a good idea to take Jack with her. It was too dangerous and Jack's soul was too weak to handle the vibes of fear and despair. But she also knew Jack would have to go through a worse fate.

"Alright then." she said. "You can come with me. But be careful and stay close to me."

"Okay." Jack said. He held Nilsu's hand and they vanished.

"We should get to work as well." Michael said.

"But if the Dementors are not in Azkaban, then where are they?" Lucifer asked.

"They've been relocated to Hell." Hermione said. "To increase the torture."

"I'm fucked up." Lucifer said with a look of fear.

"They're being kept in the deepest part of Hell so you don't have to worry about them." Hermione said. Lucifer sighed with relief and went to Hell.

Michael took Allison Angel's hand and went to Heaven.

Draco held Maze's hand and vanished with her as Joey, Henry, Bendy and Alice Angel were gone too.

* * *

"Is this the place?" Jack asked pointing at a huge fortress in the middle of nowhere.

"Yeah." Nilsu said. "You wouldn't wanna end up in here."

They flew towards the fortress and landed on the cold hard ground.

"I didn't know this place had a graveyard." Jack said pointing at the graveyard not too far away.

"That's because most prisoners died from despair." Nilsu said "They lost their will to live because of the Dementors."

Jack didn't say anything. He was speechless. Nilsu held his hand to comfort him.

She led him to the gates where 2 Aurors stood on both sides. She pointed at Jack and then at her halo. The Aurors opened the gates to let them in.

"Do they know why we're here?" Jack asked after the gates got closed behind them.

Nilsu nodded. She tightened her grip on Jack's hand and started to walk.

"What a terrible place." Jack said as they walked through the halls. "Gives me chills."

"Before being used as a prison, Azkaban was used to engage in the worst kinds of dark magic." Nilsu explained.

"What kind of a dark magic?" Jack asked with fear.

"Ekrizdis was the first resident of this place." Nilsu said. "He was known for luring sailors here. He tortured and killed them for pleasure. It's also believed that he also created the Dementors."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he created the Dementors." Jack said. "This place is scary even without those creatures. I can feel the misery and pain through the walls."

"So can I." Nilsu said. "Because I can sense the dark magic used in this place."

"Before this place," Jack said "Were there any prsions to keep the criminals in?"

"There were a lot of them." Nilsu said as they reached to a set of stone stairs. "But the constant smells, light shows and banging noises caused by the criminals who tried to break out attracted unwanted attention so they had to use Azkaban."

"I can sense the hatred in your voice." Jack said.

"That's because I hate this place." Nilsu said. "The Dementors kept sucking the souls of the criminals. Because of that, we couldn't take souls to Hell nor to Heaven."

"To Heaven?" Jack asked with shock.

"The innocent Muggleborns who were forced to be here." Nilsu said shortly.

Jack stayed quiet as they reached to the lower floors of the place.

"Can't see a fucking thing!" Nilsu hissed and lit her wand. A few loud screams echoed through the cells as the light filled up the place.

"SHUT IT!" she yelled and the screams stopped.

"Why was it so dark in here?" Jack asked as he looked at the criminals inside the old cells.

"We reached to the older cells where the first residents had stayed in." Nilsu said. "Stay closer to me. We're almost there."

Jack did as he was told. Now they were standing in front of a massive iron door.

"What's behind this door?" Jack asked. Nilsu didn't answer. She gave her wand to Jack and took her halo. She aimed the halo to where a keyhole was supposed to be. The halo started to glow bright and the door opened with a loud creaking noise. She put her dimming halo back on her head and led Jack inside.

"There it is." she said pointing at the smokey huge black powerball in the middle of the room. "The Dementor power."

"What does it do?" Jack asked. His voice was shaky.

"Gives power to the Dementors." Nilsu said. "To multiply."

Jack squeaked with fear.

"I need my wand for this one." Nilsu said thoughtfully. Jack almost dropped the wand while giving it back.

"Was this the reason you didn't want me to come?" he squeaked.

"Yeah." Nilsu said. "Even I'm struggling with keeping myself together. But someone has to do the job and take the power."

"Won't that weaken the security here?" Jack asked trying to keep his voice calm.

Nilsu shook her head. "Removing this power from here will just shake the place a little. But besides that, there won't be any side effects. However, we have to be careful."

"Why?" Jack asked fearing the answer.

"We must be very careful." Nilsu repeated. "Otherwise we might lose our powers."

She reached her wand to the powerball and chanted. _"Cedamus inluminatio"_

The wand started to suck the power. But the power was fighting back and shaking the place. Nilsu kept repeating the incantation as she held her wand tighter. Her hand was trembling but she kept her tight grip on her wand.

The power stopped resisting and Nilsu got most of it before it fought back at the last moment, causing the angel to hit the wall and collapse. Her wand flew out of her hand and fell across the other side of the room.

The only thing she heard before she blacked out was Jack's blood curdling scream.

* * *

"It's really weird to see Heaven like this." Michael said looking at the almost empty place that once was his sweet home.

"Really weird." Allison Angel agreed. "Much more different than how Alice Angel described it."

"I was in Hell for almost a decade." Michael said. "I didn't think it would be possible to see Heaven like this."

"There are almost no angels left so it doesn't surprise me too much." Allison Angel said and followed Michael into a room.

"This is the place." Michael said. "The place where the power is. Heaven throne."

"What do we do?" Allison Angel asked.

"God is absent." Michael said. "And so is the Princess."

"We can't let Chuck get the power." Allison Angel said. "And Nilsu is in Azkaban so she's out of the question as well. So there's only one thing left to do."

"Yes." Michael said. "The power is mine since I'm the next one in line."

"Be careful." Allison Angel said and Michael sat on the throne. His halo started to glow as he took the power.

Allison Angel sensed something wrong. "Mikey? I would stop now if I were you?"

Almost being finished, Michael looked at Allison Angel. "What do you mean?"

She didn't respond. She grabbed Michael's hand and pulled him off the throne.

"What was that for?!" Michael said with anger as he got up.

Allison Angel pointed at the back of the throne. Michael went towards the direction she was pointing at and gasped. "There was a trap here!"

He knelt down and picked something up. Then he showed what he found.

It was a little black cube with draining spells on every side of it.

* * *

"Great, now I have to deal with these damn Dementors." Lucifer said angrily as he went down the stairs. Hermione was right about them being in the deepest part of Hell but the Hell power was also there as well.

But lucky for Lucifer, he had no problem reaching the power. Because as he walked by, the Dementors were going away from him.

He got the power and left easily.

* * *

"It's been so long." Joey said as he walked into the dark studio.

"The place has gotten worse ever since we left." Henry agreed.

"I hope we can find the heavenly power." Alice Angel said. "I don't wanna stay here any longer."

"Don't worry." Bendy said in a comforting way. "We will find the power."

"I can sense it." Joey said. "This way."

They went to the direction where the power could be sensed.

"There it is." Alice Angel said pointing at a ball of light.

"Seems too easy." Joey said and backed away quickly as he dodged something.

"The victims of your horribly gone wrong rituals." Henry said. "They're putting up a fight."

"Then let's get this battle started." Bendy said.

* * *

"This place looks like Hell." Maze said. "Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to insult your humble home." she added as she caught Draco looking at her.

"No, you're right." Draco said leading Maze through the iron gates. "This place not only looks like Hell but is also like Hell."

"Really?" Maze asked looking quite interested.

"If your parents kept telling you how Pureblood witches and wizards are more superior than others, you would think the same." Draco answered Maze's question.

"But you thought the same haven't you?" Maze asked.

"I did for a long time." Draco said. "Bur not anymore."

"What caused that?" Maze asked as her and Draco were making their way towards the manor.

"Long story." Draco said shortly. "But I'm glad I realized that blood purity didn't matter anymore."

"Because you had to learn it sooner or later." Maze said.

"Your family name being tarnished after remaining clear for centuries makes a huge difference." Draco said.

They reached to the manor and Draco unlocked the door. "I can't be sure what to feel."

"Then don't feel anything." Maze said "It's easier that way."

"So many memories." Draco said "Both good and bad. But you're right. I think you're right this time."

"Why are we here anyway?" Maze asked.

"We'll get some artefacts from here." Draco said. "Mum and dad had a lot of dark artefacts here. Ever since Astoria passed away, I was in a void. So I decided to look after these family heirlooms to keep myself busy."

He looked the other way and wiped his tears quickly so Maze wouldn't see him crying.

"I know hwo you feel." Maze said "No need to hide your tears."

"You do?" Draco asked.

"Sure." Maze said. "I had a lover too. Actually more than one. But I had to say goodbye to both of them. They're not dead but it was still upsetting."

"I'm glad I have someone to talk to about this." Draco said looking relieved.

"I'm always there for you if you wanna talk." Maze said with a comforting smile.

"That's good to know." Draco said.

"Where are your parents anyway?" Maze asked.

"Went on another vacation." Draco said. "They started to do this a few days after the Battle of Hogwarts ended. Mum says it's because her and dad didn't have much time for themselves for so long."

"What did they think about you wanting to be with Astoria?" Maze asked.

"Mum was more supportive." Draco said. "Dad wasn't willing to accept Astoria but then he changed his mind."

* * *

_**Flashback** _

"This is unforgivable!" Lucius said. "No way I will let you tarnish our family name even more like this."

"Lucius!" Narcissa hissed. "Don't say that!"

"What's so unforgivable about me wanting to be with Astoria?" Draco asked. "She's from a Pureblood family. I thought that would give you a reason to approve my relationship with her."

"That's not the point." Lucius said firmly. "She's cursed. No way I'm gonna let a curse tarnish our family name even more."

"What?!" Draco exclaimed "You're still clinging onto those worn out old beliefs?!"

"You know Purebloods are the superior ones." Lucius said "Your mother and I have taught you this for so long. How dare you defy your family beliefs?"

"You're wrong about this." Draco said "I'm not going to stop seeing Astoria. So you and mum are gonna have to deal with that! I love her no matter what and I don't care how it affects our family name. Her curse doesn't matter. I still love her no matter what kind of a curse she may have."

Lucius and Narcissa were speechless.

"Look," Draco said. "I am aware of our family beliefs and I am aware of you two teaching me these beliefs for years. But I don't care anymore. After all these years, after all that has happened to us, I don't wanna hold onto these beliefs anymore. I don't wanna go back to those dark days anymore. Because it will make everything worse. Think about it. I almost died more than once. Would you want to go back to those days after that? I am willing to have the family line end with me if it matters that much. But I still love Astoria no matter what. I want a fresh start, a new life and more importantly, I want you two to support me through this journey. It's all that I want."

Lucius and Narcissa looked at each other for a moment before Narcissa finally spoke up. "You're our only child. You're all that we have. I know how bad those old days were and I understand your desire to have a new start. I'm so proud of you. You are a credit to our family and I'm ready to support whatever decision you want to make."

Draco looked at his father. "And what do you think?"

"Your mother is right." Lucius said. "You're all that we have. And I will also support the decisions you want to make. It will be hard for me to get used to this new life but I will try my best. Because you're all that we have and therefore, you come first above everything."

"I'm glad you two understand and respect my choice." Draco said. "I will not disappoint you."

* * *

"Glad to hear your parents understanding you." Maze said.

"Yeah, I'm glad too." Draco said. He led Maze through a door. "This way."

"There are a lot of things here." Maze said.

"Poisons, old spellbooks and even cursed objects." Draco said. "We always had a lot of these and I think it's time to put them into good use."

"Most of these look like the things you would see all around Hell." Maze commented pointing at a few blackened skulls.

"After all, they're infused with dark magic." Draco said and carefully put a few things in his backpack. Maze was looking at the poisons. "That black one over there is demon juice. Demons drink that like they drink water."

"And what if the drinker is not a demon?" Draco asked putting another old spellbook in his backpack.

"Non celestial folk or Muggles as you guys call them, if they drink it, they die almost instantly." Maze said. "But if the drinker is an angel, they get violently ill. And you guys would be one step away from Death's door."

"Sounds nasty." Draco said. "Our work here is done."

"Good." Maze said and held Draco's hand. Then the two went back to the Bunker.

* * *

A silver light was shining in the darkness. But it wasn't going away or staying still. It was moving. And then it stopped moving but didn't dim.

Nilsu opened her eyes slowly and blinked. She was lying on the floor with something soft under her head. Jack was knelt down beside her and there was a silver puppy on her other side.

"What happened?" she asked with a weak voice.

"The power knocked you out." Jack said. "But I got the rest of it into your wand."

"I didn't lose my powers did I?" Nilsu asked.

"You didn't." Jack said. "But you were weak. So I got the rest of the work done and even cast my first Patronus." he continued pointing at the silver puppy.

"That looks amazing." Nilsu said. "But how did you manage to cast it perfectly in your first attempt?"

"I thought of all of you having faith in me and winning the battle." Jack said. "It was my strongest happy thought."

"That's awesome." Nilsu said.

"If you raise your head a little, I can get a nougat out of my bag for you." Jack said.

Nilsu raised her head and sat upright with Jack's help. He opened the bag and handed Nilsu a piece of nougat. She ate it and took in the sweet taste and the warm relief.

"I said I would help you." Jack said. "And I did it. I helped you."

"And I'm so proud of you for that." Nilsu said. "Our work here is done. Let's go."

"No." Jack said. "You're still weak. You need to get some rest before we can leave."

"Alright then." Nilsu said. "I guess I can tell you a story or two until I recover."

"You said you hated Umbridge." Jack said. "Please tell me about her."

"You'll hate her as much as I did." Nilsu said. "So here you go. I'll tell you the story of me and Harry literally taking turns to diss her."

"I'm listening." Jack said with his cute smile.

* * *

**_Flashback_ **

The paper bird flew inside the classroom and entertained everyone. Seamus tried to catch it but failed. Nilsu enjoyed watching the paper bird fly without needing any wind to move the paper.

It was really enjoyable to watch the paper bird until it bursted into flames and fell on a desk. Everyone turned and saw Dolores Umbridge lowering her wand. "Good morning children."

"Won't be a good morning but whatever." Nilsu thought "Umbridge spoils a beautiful morning. Not to mention that she looks like a toad. I don’t want a toad teaching me."

"Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations." Umbridge continued aiming her wand at the blackboard. As she said those words, they appeared on the board. "O.W.L.'s. More commonly known as OWLs."

"Funny name." Nilsu thought.

"Study hard and you will be rewarded." Umbridge preached "Fail to do so and the consequences may be... severe." She aimed her wand at the book towers on her desk and the books flew onto the desks.

"Basics for Beginners? Feel like I'm back in my first year of this class." Nilsu thought as Umbridge was explaining the course plan for the class.

"Yes?" Umbridge asked seeing Hermione raising her hand.

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells." Hermione said.

"Using spells?" Umbridge asked which was followed by an annoying laughter. "I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom."

"You've got to be kidding me." Nilsu muttered under her breath. “Fuck.”

"We're not gonna use magic?" Ron asked out loud.

"You'll be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk free way." Umbridge responded.

"Without using them?" Nilsu asked.

"And what use is that?" Harry followed Nilsu's question "If we're gonna be attacked, it won't be risk free."

"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class!" Umbridge snapped walking back to the front of the classroom. Nilsu rolled her eyes.

"It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations which after all is what school is all about." Umbridge continued.

"But it won't be enough for this class." Nilsu objected "How will that be useful in the practical part of the exam?"

"And how's theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?" Harry asked.

"There is nothing out there dear." Umbridge responded calmly but Nilsu piped up again with another question "Then why do we take this class if there's nothing out there? What's the point of taking the class of something that's not even out there for us to be familiar with?"

"Who do you imagine would want to attack children like yourself?" Umbridge responded with another question.

"Oh, I don't know." Harry said sarcastically "Maybe, Lord Voldemort."

"Yeah, it's not like it's something he hasn't done before." Nilsu said with an equal amount of sarcasm in her voice.

The whole classroom was quiet. Some students whispered to each other. Umbridge dropped her wand and stayed quiet for a minute or two before she spoke again. "Now let me make this quite plain. You have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again." She paused for a second or two before she continued "This is a lie."

"It's not a lie!" Harry objected "I saw him, I fought him!"

“Detention Mr. Potter!” Umbridge snapped.

“Boooooooo! You suck!” Nilsu booed Umbridge straight away and said “He was telling the truth you old toad!”

Ron giggled.

"So according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead on his own accord?" Harry asked.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident." Umbridge responded sternly. Not giving a flying fuck about the consequences of her words, Nilsu said "So was your birth." sarcastically and a few students laughed out loud.

"It was murder. Voldemort killed him. You must know this." Harry continued and Umbridge shrieked "ENOUGH!"

"Oh my God, SHUT UP!" Nilsu erupted in response. She'd had enough of that demonic pink toad and didn't care about how it would affect her reputation.

"Enough." Umbridge repeated calmly. "No, enough YOU!" Nilsu responded again "You don't get to prance around bursting our eardrums with your shrieking voice. Whoever said that an angel's true voice is too overwhelming for human ear clearly hasn't heard your voice yet because compared to your shrieks, an angel's true voice is like the squeaks of a mouse."

"Both of you see me later at my office." Umbridge said which was followed by her annoying giggle.

“Well, you can shove your detention up your…” Nilsu started but got cut off when Harry reached and pulled a lock of her hair. So instead, she continued with “You get what I mean. I won’t go into details.”

When the class ended, Nilsu was one of the first people who got out of the classroom.

"Careful, mate." Ron warned Harry with a hint of sarcasm. "You've got the crazy one."

"Nilsu crossed the line a little but she wasn't wrong." Hermione said "Why do we take this class if we're not gonna use spells?"

"I didn't want her to get a detention as well. But she spoke the truth." Harry agreed with Hermione. "Theory will not get us too far."

"I'll try not to lose my control next time. I promise." Nilsu said. "I don't wanna make things worse."

"We'll see you guys after detention." Ron said and walked off with Hermione.

* * *

"Good thing you changed your wording after Harry pulled a lock of your hair." Jack said giggling. "He appreciated you defending him but he wouldn't want you to take it too far."

"Exactly." Nilsu said. "But her giving Harry detention for telling the truth angered me so much that I didn't care about my wording."

"You calling Umbridge an old toad reminded me of how I called Dean an old man." Jack said.

"I thought so." Nilsu said giggling. "Detention wasn't fun but I had to put up with it."

"What did she make you two do?" Jack asked.

"She made Harry write lines using his own blood." Nilsu said. "And I had to clean the dust from the kitten plates."

"You got the lesser punishment." Jack commented.

"You think that? The hell it wasn't." Nilsu said. "And you'll understand why."

* * *

_**Flashback** _

After Umbridge assigned Harry's detention, she looked at Nilsu "As for you Ms. Angel, you're going to clean the dust from the kitten plates in my office."

"Using what?" Nilsu asked

"You're going to use this." Umbridge said giving Nilsu a small feather.

"Whatever you deem appropiate." Nilsu said with a hint of sarcasm. Then she got to work.

But as soon as the feather made contact with the kitten plate, it got heavy. "Geez!" Nilsu thought "What is this thing made out of? It's just a feather. It's not supposed to be this heavy."

But despite the feather getting heavy all of a sudden, Nilsu didn't even flinch. She kept using it despite her arm aching in protest.

"I had high hopes for you, Ms. Angel." Umbridge said. "Because I have been told that angels are obedient.

Nilsu clenched her other fist. "I am nothing like my brother Raphael! He would even drink sewer water if you told him that it was God's order."

"Yes, I can see he is a good angel and you're just a naughty and spoiled mutt." Umbridge said with a smug look.

Nilsu was about to respond but she changed her mind when she caught Harry giving her a warning look. So she took a deep breath and decided to go through with the rest of her punishment.

* * *

Jack burst out laughing.

"Oh, you think it's funny." Nilsu said.

"I was just laughing at the length of Raphael's obedience." Jack said.

"Because it was true." Nilsu said.

"How are you feeling now?" Jack asked. "Good to go?"

"I can tell you another story before leaving." Nilsu said.

"If it involves Umbridge getting karma, I can listen to that one." Jack said.

"This one doesn't but you will still laugh." Nilsu said. "Because this one is quite funny."

"Alright then." Jack said. "Go ahead."

* * *

**_Flashback_ **

Nilsu woke up earlier than usual. She got a mind message from Angelee.

_"I got promoted to the mediator angel position."_

Feeling happy for Angelee's promotion, Nilsu decided to send her a gift. Angelee loved flowers so Nilsu decided to send her some of the flowers Angelee loved the most.

She got out of the bed carefully not to wake Harry up. She planted a soft kiss on his cheek and went to the Owlery. Because it was still early in the morning, the Owlery was empty. Nilsu knelt down on a clean spot on the ground and wrote a celebration letter to Angelee. Then she created a boquet of flowers and put them in a basket along with the letter.

"Ivy." she called out to her owl and Ivy came right away. Nilsu gave the basket to Ivy. "This is for Angelee."

Ivy flew to the closest opening to her reach. "Have a safe flight on your way to Heaven." Nilsu said and waved as Ivy flew off to the sky. Then she watched the owls for a while until she heard some movement. She turned around and saw Harry walking in.

"You're early today." he said while taking out a piece of parchment and a quill.

"I came to send a gift." Nilsu explained "Angelee from the Heavenly Council got promoted to the mediator angel position."

"That's great." Harry said happily "Good for her." he added while writing on the parchment.

"You're gonna send a letter to Sirius?" Nilsu asked.

Harry nodded and Nilsu stayed quiet to let him focus. Harry finished writing the letter and his owl Hedwig flew towards him. He tied the letter on one of Hedwig's legs. Hedwig stopped for a brief moment for Nilsu to pet her. Then she flew off to the sky.

Nilsu and Harry didn't speak for a few minutes until they saw Cho Chang walking in. She was holding a parcel and a letter. She got startled when she saw the couple.

"Oh, hi Harry, hi Nilsu. I wasn't expecting anyone to be here at this time of day." she said.

"Hi Cho." Nilsu said and Harry asked "Who are you sending those to?"

"Oh, they're for my mum." Cho answered "Today is her birthday and I almost forgot about it."

"That's great." Nilsu said. "Happy birthday to her."

Cho thanked her and looked at Harry as if she wanted to talk to him alone.

"I'll leave you two alone." Nilsu said and walked away from them. She watched the owls while Harry and Cho were talking. After waiting for some time, she joined in the convo.

She sensed a close connection between Harry and Cho. But just as she was about to say something about it, the door got slammed open and Filch came wheezing into the room. By looking at his messy appearance, Nilsu understood that he was running. She was also angry because he disturbed the owls and killed the vibe.

"Aha!" Filch said taking a step towards Harry. "I've had a tip off that you were intending to place a massive order for Dungbombs."

Harry folded his arms and stared at Filch.

"Harry and Dungbombs? Sounds impossible." Nilsu said with a sassy look on her face.

"Who told you I was ordering Dungbombs?" Harry asked.

"I have my sources." Filch said in a self satisfied hiss. "Now hand over whatever it is you're sending."

"I can't. It's gone." Harry responded.

"Gone?!" Filch said with intense rage in his voice.

"Gone." Harry said calmly.

Filch stayed quiet for a moment before he asked "How do I know you haven't got it in your pocket?"

"Because..."

"I saw him send it!" Nilsu and Cho said angrily at the same time. Filch rounded on them "You saw him?"

"That's right, I saw him!" Cho said fiercely. "Yeah! Whatever he was sending is none of your business. Pick on someone your own level!" Nilsu piped up.

There was a moment of pause in which Filch glared at the girls and the girls glared right back. Filch turned and shuffled towards the door. He stopped with his hand on the handle and looked back at Harry. "If I get so much as a whiff of a Dungbomb..."

"It may not be Dungbombs at all." Nilsu said "Maybe it's your own stench blocking your brain."

Filch stomped off down the stairs as Harry and Cho burst out laughing.

* * *

Now Jack was in tears of laughter.

"Glad you loved that story." Nilsu said.

"I sure did." Jack said as he took deep breaths and stopped laughing.

"I guess now we're ready to go." Nilsu said and took her wand from Jack. "I'm glad I decided to let you come with me."

"I'm happy too." Jack said and picked up his bag. Then him and Nilsu left the fortress and went back to the Bunker.

* * *

"That was quite intense." Alice Angel said. "But we finally defeated them."

"Yeah." Joey said. "Lesson learned. Never make an experiment on a soul unless you know the outcome."

"A lesson you should've known sooner." Henry said. "But I'm glad you still learned that one."

"Well, I guess now we can finish the job." Bendy said and pointed at the powerball. Joey reached for it and grabbed it. "Still strong."

"Of course it is." Henry said. "Now let's go."

"One more thing." Joey said and grabbed something else as well.

"What is it?" Alice Angel asked.

"Something we will need more than anything." Joey said. "Now let's go."

* * *

"How did you sense that trap?" Michael asked still trying to get over the shock.

"I knew you getting the power would seem too easy." Allison Angel said. "You wouldn't be able to get it that easy."

"I should've seen that one coming." Michael said.

"Can you still get the power?" Allison Angel asked.

"Worth a shot." Michael said and tried again.

"It's still going inside the trap." Allison Angel said looking nervous.

"What are we gonna do?" Michael asked.

"There's one thing we can try." Allison Angel said and pulled out her knife. Then she started to cut into one of the symbols.

The symbol burned and vanished. Allison Angel repeated it until all of the symbols were gone. Then the power went straight into Michael.

"Great work." he said.

"I know." Allison Angel said and held Michael's hand. He held her hand back and felt some warmth inside his grace.

"Are you alright?" Allison Angel asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Michael said blushing a little. "It hasn't been long since I got out of the cage and I'm still new to everything."

"I can guide you." Allison Angel said. "If you want of course."

"That would be nice." Michael said. "Maybe after we win. If we win of course."

"I'm sure we will win." Allison Angel said. "Now let's go. I think we're almost there. We will win this battle."

"I hope so." Michael said.

* * *

"I'm sure we got this." Sophie said. "We will win the battle."

"And I will break Chuck's guitar on his head and Lucifer will break a piano." Jelena said.

"Hopefully." Andrea said.

"Well, I hope we can win against Chuck." Nilsu said. "Then we can finally have a peaceful life."

"If Jack defeats Chuck," Ginny said "Does this mean Jack will take Chuck's place?"

"That's what I wonder too." Alice Angel said. "Who will rule Heaven?"

"If Jack defeats Chuck," Harry said "Then I think Jack will most likely be the new ruler of Heaven. I know Nilsu is the princess but if Jack gets Chuck's power, then the new ruler of Heaven will be Jack."

"How are yous ure of that?" Sophie asked.

"Comparing the powers." Harry said shortly. "If Jack gets Chuck's power, then the new ruler will be Jack because of the tremendous power."

"Let's think about it after we win the battle." Ginny said. "Maybe Jack will want to make a different arrangement."

"You're right." Andrea said. "Let's think about it later."

"I have another crazy idea." Sophie said.

"What is it?" Nilsu asked.

"What if we get Amara on our side for the battle?" Sophie asked. "Would that be a good thing or a bad thing?"

"The light and the Darkness have equal powers so I imagine Amara being the only worthy opponent of Chuck." Harry said.

"Yeah." Andrea said. "Amara almost killed Chuck last time. Maybe if we get her on our side, she can beat him once and for all."

"But here's the rope." Ron said. "If Amara beats Chuck, what's gonna happen next?"

"If Amara beats Chuck," Jelena said "Then Chuck's power will most likely go to Jack."

"Yeah because Jack is the only one with the light close to God amount." Nilsu said. "So the balance won't be broken."

"Let's see if that's the case." Andrea said.

* * *

"Trying to convince Amara sounds like a good idea." Dean said. "We can try that."

"Worth a shot." Sam said. "Amara almost killed Chuck last time. So we can give this idea a shot."

"You reallt htink it's a good idea?" Sophie asked.

"Of course it is." Dean said. "Amara can defeat Chuck. She has the power. And Jack can be the balance of light to Amara's darkness."

"I hope this works." Sophie said. "I want us to win."

"So do I." Dean said. "More than anything else."

"It will be easy to convince Amara." Sam said. "Because she won't want to join Chuck."

"Of course she won't." Dean said. "She will want to join us."

"Especially given the fact that she was your cosmic girlfriend." Sophie said giggling. Dean blushed with embarrassment.

"Speaking of cosmic girlfriends, I'll ask a hard question." Jack said.

"Go ahead." Nilsu encouraged him. "Let's see if we can give a good answer to it."

"I learned that sometimes couples can get into arguments with each other." Jack said and looked at Nilsu and Harry. "Have you two had any arguments?"

Nilsu and Harry nodded. Jack looked surprised "I thought you two got along well."

"My fault." Harry said "I screwed up."

"You screwed up really bad." Nilsu said "But at least it was the only time we got in an argument."

* * *

**_Flashback_ **

"I knew we would win the match one way or another." Nilsu said cheerfully as she flew towards Harry who was standing up with Angelina Johnson's help. "My vocal cords will definetly hate me tonight but I don't care."

"Yeah, we won the match and that's what matters the most." Angelina said with a bright smile.

While they were talking, they heard someone snorting. They turned and saw Draco landing.

"Saved Weasley's neck haven't you?" he said to Harry. "I've never seen a worse Keeper. But then, he was born in a bin."

"Well, at least he tried." Nilsu said. "It was his first match. Give it a rest."

“Oh, Angel." Draco said "I hope you and Potter liked my lyrics."

Harry didn't answer. Nilsu rolled her eyes. They turned away to meet the rest of the team. All of them were cheering and punching the air victoriously except Ron who dismonuted from his broom and was slowly making his way to the changing rooms.

"We wanted to write another couple of verses." Draco called as Katie and Alicia hugged Harry. "But we couldn't find rhymes for fat and ugly, we wanted to sing about his mother, see."

"Talk about sour grapes." Angelina said. "More like sore and sour loser." Nilsu added as both girls cast Draco a disgusted look.

"We couldn't fit in useless loser either, for his father, you know." Draco continued.

“Being a useless loser is way better than being a lying and cheating disgrace of a human being.” Nilsu shot back.

Fred and George had realized what Draco was talking about. They stopped halfway through shaking Harry's hand and rounded at Draco.

"Leave it." Angelina said taking Fred by the arm "Leave it Fred. Let him yell. He's just sore he lost, that jumped up little..."

"But you like the Weasleys don't you Potter?" Draco said sneering "Spend holidays there and everything don't you? Can't see how you stand the stink. But I suppose when you're being dragged up by Muggles, even the Weasleys' hovel smells okay."

"Say what you want about his uncle, aunt and cousin, he doesn't give a flip." Nilsu said "But I'm warning you, Draco. You're playing with Hell fire."

Harry grabbed hold of George while Angelina, Katie and Alicia were trying to stop Fred leaping on Draco who was laughing.

"All of you calm down." Nilsu said "He's trying to get your reaction. Don't take the bait. We'd better leave. I have a terrible feeling about this." She gave Harry a warning glare " **Don't** take the bait."

Madam Hooch was still busy with berating Crabbe for his Bludger attack so Nilsu was hoping nothing bad would happen. The voice in her head was yelling at her to get Harry out of there before Draco insulted him too but she couldn't risk Harry letting go off George.

"Or perhaps," Draco said which made Nilsu's heart sink with fear and the feeling of impending doom "You can remember what your mother's house stank like, Potter. And maybe Weasleys' pigsty reminds you of it."

That made shit hit the fan as both Harry and George charged at Draco.

Nilsu dropped her pom poms. Her hand went towards her halo. She grabbed it and aimed it towards Harry and George who were punching Draco. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and aimed her wand to the same direction.

_"Impedimenta!"_ she chanted and Nilsu chanted louder with seething rage " _CONTERAM SEORSUM!"_

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Madam Hooch screamed as Harry leapt to his feet. "YOU DUMB MURDER HORNET!" Nilsu screamed as well and whacked Harry on the shoulder with her halo.

Draco was curled up on the ground, whimpering and moaning, his nose bloody. George had a swollen lip and Fred was still being held by the three Chasers and Crabbe was cackling in the background.

"I'll tell you what they thought they were doing." Nilsu said looking at Madam Hooch "While you were busy with scolding that mountain troll," she pointed at Crabbe as she said it "I had the embarrassment of seeing my boyfriend," she spat out the last word as she glared at Harry "and George Washingtee," she pointed at George who was holding his swollen lip "being set up by daddy's boy," she pointed at Draco who was still whimpering "and deciding to duke it out in public. And please do something before Freddie Mercury strikes as well." she pointed at Fred who was still being held by the girls.

"I've never seen behavior like it!" Madam Hooch snapped. She turned to Harry and George "Back up to the castle **both of you** and straight to your Head of House's office! Go! **Now!** "

Harry and George marched off the pitch. Nilsu placed her halo back on her head, grabbed her pom poms, apologized to Madam Hooch for her choice of words and left the pitch. She flew straight back to the castle and entered the Common Room through the open window. She went to the dorm room to put her stuff away. Then she went back downstairs into the Common Room and sat on a sofa. She was still seething with rage.

She waited for the team and the others to come back. And when everyone was in the room, Harry told what happened.

"Banned?" Angelina said in a hollow voice "Banned?! No Seeker and no Beaters. What on Earth are we going to **DO?!"**

"I feel really bad." Nilsu said and looked at the crowd.

"For what?" Katie asked "You warned them not to take the bait."

"I should've listened to my gut feeling and taken Harry out of there before Draco targeted him as well. But I was hoping Madam Hooch would come quickly." Nilsu said with tears filling her eyes.

"You just didn't want the risk of Harry releasing George." Alicia said "We could barely hold Fred."

"You all practiced so hard to win this match and won it in the end." Nilsu said "But then daddy's boy set the team up and now the team has no Seeker and no Beaters."

"It's just so unfair." Alicia said "I mean what about Crabbe and that Bludger he hit after the whistle had been blown? Has Umbridge banned him?"

"Probably not." Nilsu said "She seems to favor Slytherins so I won't be surprised if that troglodoyte is not banned."

"Makes sense but I still wonder." Alicia said "Has he been banned too?"

"No." Ginny said miserably "He just got lines. I heard Montague laughing about it at dinner."

"Son of a bitch." Nilsu said.

"And banning Fred when he didn't even do anything!" Alicia said furiously.

"At least Ron got spared from this when he went to the changing rooms." Nilsu said thoughtfully. “I don’t even wanna imagine what he would do if he heard all that stuff. He would get banned too. And it would make him feel even worse especially this being his first Quidditch match. Getting banned after your first match would make anyone feel miserable."

"It's not my fault I didn't..." Fred said with a very ugly look on his face "I would've pounded that little scumbag to a pulp if you three hadn't been holding me back!"

"I'm going to bed." Angelina said "Maybe this will all turn out to have been a bad dream. Maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and find we haven't played yet."

She went to bed with Alicia and Katie. Fred and George went to bed as well soon after and Ginny went not long after that. Harry, Hermione and Nilsu were the only ones left. Hermione was quiet and was looking outside the window. Nilsu was sitting by the fire and playing with her hair. Harry was still rubbing his shoulder whacked by Nilsu's halo. "What's that thing made out of? Titanium?"

"Does it matter?" Nilsu asked.

"I don't regret what I did." Harry said and Nilsu looked at him "I know he insulted your mom as well but you knew he was trying to set you up. I told you. But you fell for it anyway."

"You would wanna do the same thing." Harry defended himself. Nilsu felt her blood boiling but tried to keep her voice calm "But I wouldn't duke it out in public. That's why I called you a dumb murder hornet."

"Do I need to remind you how you were itching to turn Umbridge into a toad and stomp on her?" Harry asked "You can't scold me for wanting to hurt Malfoy when you were itching to do worse to Umbridge."

"That's not the damn point!" Nilsu said angrily "The point is that you knew he was trying to set you guys up. And he achieved it. Getting you guys banned was an added bonus as well. Don’t you know Umbridge was itching to make your life more miserable? Have you ever wondered why Umbridge kept refusing to let you guys practice? She was doing this on purpose. She was enjoying the fact that she could hold this over your clueless head. And even if you weren't banned, that's still no excuse to duke it out in public."

"I'm surprised you didn't break your halo when you whacked me. You didn’t need to hit me that hard. It hurt." Harry commented. "I would do it again because of your foolishness." Nilsu said in return with the same angry voice.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Harry said "I'm sorry for being an idiot and duking it out in public. I'm sorry for not listening to you and taking the bait. Happy now?"

Nilsu shrugged. "Look," Harry said "The point is, you were right. I should've tried harder to contain myself. I wasn't even aware of doing all that. It was like being in trance for some time. But what eats up my soul more was seeing Umbridge's satisfied face when she banned me, Fred and George. I should've known."

"I'm glad you tried to see it from my perspective as well." Nilsu said with a calmer voice and a smile "I understand what was going through your head and I understand why you did what you did. I'm sorry too for overreacting. Seeing you like that made me upset and I'm also sorry for hurting you."

"It's okay." Harry said "I actually deserved that one."

"That's what I say after I eat myself sick." Nilsu said and the couple giggled.

* * *

"She whacked you with her halo?" Jack asked while giggling. Sophie and Jelena were giggling as well.

“That sounds exactly like our Nilly.” Dean said.

"Wonder how she would react if Draco insulted her family too." Jelena asked.

"I wouldn't give a damn." Nilsu said. "Because most of the angels are dicks. Except for a few select ones."

"So you wouldn't care even if he insulted Chuck?" Dean asked.

"Hell no." Nilsu said. "I wouldn't even get mad."

"That's because of all the Heaven drama I guess." Harry commented.

"Exactly." Nilsu said approvingly.

"One more thing." Jack said. "I wonder one more thing."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"You and Nilsu sound sweet together." Jack said smiling at Nilsu and Harry.

"Well, she has done a lot for me and I really appreciate that." Harry said with a sweet smile.

"I know from the stories but I really wonder this one thing." Jack said.

"Let me guess." Dean said. "Was Nilly a jealous girlfriend? Am I right?"

"Yeah, that one." Jack said.

"Like Ron teased, Harry got the crazy one." Nilsu teased and giggled "And he knows that quite well."

"Tell Jack the story." Harry suggested which caused Nilsu to blush with embarrassment.

"She still feels embarrassed because of what she did." Harry said catching the confused look on Jack's face.

"Because I was a drama queen and I messed up big time." Nilsu said "But since you really want me to tell you the story, I'll tell you."

* * *

**_Flashback_ **

Nilsu took a sip of the coffee in front of her and looked around smiling. As an angel of love and feelings, she loved going to Madam Pudifoot's Tea Shop because the place had an aura of love in it constantly. And it was the perfect day to sit there and enjoy a coffee because it was raining outside. She placed her hand carefully on the red and white roses avoiding the thorns. She moved the roses towards beside her coffee cup and enjoyed the warm air.

"The aura of love in this place is stronger today." she thought as she looked at the Valentine's Day decorations in the tea shop. There were golden cherubs hovering on the circular tables, occasionally throwing pink confetti, there were bows and hearts on the walls and flowers hung on the top corners.

The door opened. Nilsu turned to look at the door and when she saw Harry walking in with Cho, she got the same feeling she had when Harry had told about the kiss. "Maybe I really should consider a breakup." she thought "At least that way, he can be with her as much as he wants. I really should consider the breakup because it's for the best for both of us."

"Cute, isn't it?" Cho said happily.

"Umm, yeah." Harry responded untruthfully which made Nilsu giggle. She knew the pink decorations in this place would disgust him because of Umbridge's office also being too pink for Harry’s liking.

Cho commented about the place being decorated for Valentine's Day and sat down at the last remaining table with Harry. "Good choice." Nilsu thought and went back to drinking her coffee.

She took a deep breath and chased away the thoughts of a breakup. "Don't be silly." she thought again "Don't despair. Nothing is over yet. Stop thinking that he wants to be with her and not you. Yes, they have so much in common. She's a Quidditch player, she's fun but don't feel sad. You're a wonderful angel and Harry loves you just the way you are. Don't think about a breakup yet. Wait until it becomes clear if his heart wants to go towards a different direction."

With this thought calming her down, Nilsu decided that it would be better if she took her time to see how things would progress. After all, just a kiss and one date didn't have to mean anything just yet. She allowed herself to enjoy the day. She was the only one sitting alone at a table but she didn't care. She was fine with sitting by herself and enjoying her own company when possible.

"Maybe it's not too bad." she thought to herself while giggling. "Brace yourself honey because you're about to find yourself in an awkward first date."

Her thought was confirmed everytime she looked around. And nothing much happened until she heard Harry say "Uhh... listen, do you want to come with me to the Three Broomsticks at lunch time? I'm meeting Hermione Granger there."

"Oh, fuck." Nilsu said under her breath "You really fucked up the whole thing now."

"You're meeting Hermione Granger? Today?" Cho asked Harry.

"Yeah, well she asked me to so I thought I would. Do you wanna come with me? She said it wouldn't matter if you did." Harry responded.

"Oh, well, that was nice of her." Cho said but Nilsu knew Cho was lying. She knew Cho didn't sound as though she thought it was nice at all. On the contrary, Cho's tone was cold. Nilsu looked at their table again and noticed that Cho looked rather forbidding. What the actual fuck?

"Don't interfere, Nilly." Nilsu thought "Give a chance to see if he can fix the mess."

She saw Cho's hand on the table. "This is your chance honey. Hold her hand and apologize for screwing up the whole date." she thought and kept watching.

Just as Harry reached to hold Cho's hand, Cho pulled her hand back. Nilsu had to resist the urge to yell "Bitch!"

"He asked me out you know." Cho said glancing at Roger Davies. Nilsu was starting to feel her blood boiling. Saying that at a date? Really? What the hell? What was this girl up to? Was she trying to make Harry jealous?

"Couple of weeks ago." Cho continued "Roger Davies. I turned him down though."

"Yes you turned Roger down but you're screwing up the whole thing as much as Harry did." Nilsu thought and rolled her eyes.

Harry said nothing and Nilsu waved her hand to her empty coffee cup. The cup flew towards the other empty cups Madam Pudifoot was picking up. Then Nilsu turned back to see the rest of the event.

"I came in here with Cedric last year." Cho said and Nilsu sensed Harry's soul freezing with shock. She looked into his thoughts and realized that he was also thinking it was the wrong place and wrong time.

Cho's voice was rather higher when she spoke again "I've been meaning to ask you for ages. Did Cedric... did he... mention me at all before he died?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Nilsu whispered.

"Well, no." Harry answered Cho's question "There wasn't time for him to say anything." he added and tried to change the subject.

Cho had tears in her eyes.

"Look." Harry said and got close to Cho "Let's not talk about Cedric right now. Let's talk about something else."

This was the wrong thing to say but Nilsu agreed with him.

"I thought..." Cho said with tears falling onto the table "I thought you'd un... un... understand. I need to talk about it. Surely you need to talk about it too. I mean you saw it happen d... d... didn't you?"

The aura in the air suddenly changed. Roger Davies even stopped kissing his girlfriend to look at Cho crying.

"Well, I have talked about it." Harry said in a whisper "To Ron, Hermione and Nilsu. But..."

"Oh you talked to Hermione Granger and Nilsu Angel!" Cho said louder with tears shining on her face. A few more kissing couples stopped to stare. "But you won't talk to me?!" Cho continued "Perhaps it would be best if we just paid and you went to meet up with Hermione Granger like you obviously want to!"

Alright, that was enough. Nilsu finally decided to speak up "Ever asked why? Ever thought why? Because everytime you and Harry wanna talk, either Ron interrupts you guys with something silly or your friend Marietta can't unglue herself off you!"

Harry stared at both girls, utterly bewildered as Cho grabbed a napkin and dabbed her face with it and Nilsu adjusted her glasses.

"Cho..." Harry said weakly. "Go on. Leave!" Cho said crying into the napkin "I don't know why you asked me out in the first place if you're going to make arrangements to meet other girls right after me! How many are you meeting after Hermione? You might as well sit with Nilsu now!"

"It's not like that." Harry said with an awkward laugh.

"Oh, for GOD'S SAKE!" Nilsu erupted and shot up from her chair "I've been with Harry for years. For YEARS! He’s always been faithful. How dare you say that about him?!”

She took a deep breath and continued "Has it ever crossed your mind to ask him why he made an arrangement to meet up with Hermione Granger? Has it ever crossed your mind that guys can be with girls as friends?"

Now everyone was looking at Nilsu.

"If you've been with Harry for years, then why didn't you ask him to the Yule Ball?" Cho asked wiping her tears. "Why did you go with someone else?"

"Bitch, he had his eyes on you!" Nilsu responded with seething rage. "He had his eyes on you all the time during the Ball. If I had asked him and he said yes, we wouldn't be able to have a good time because he had his eyes on you."

The tearoom was silent.

"He brought you here, he kissed you and he even tried to put up with the aura of this place even though this wasn't his cup of tea. And you're being really ungrateful." Nilsu said sternly "I've been with him longer and he never did these with me. And I don’t even complain about that shit.”

She looked at Harry and then looked back at Cho "I even considered breaking up with him so he could be with you! But now I think it wouldn't be wise because of how you're berating him and talking shit about him! The reason I stayed quiet all this time was because I wanted to give time to see how things would go. I didn't berate him for seeing you unlike how you berated him for wanting to meet up witth Hermione."

"Nil..." Harry started but Nilsu wasn't listening. She was still looking at Cho with seething rage. "I understand your grief, I understand your desire to talk about Cedric. But this is not the right time nor the right place. You don't talk about your ex boyfriend while you're on a date with your new boyfriend in a place filled with couples."

"Y... you... have no i... idea..." Cho started but Nilsu cut her off again "I have no idea? We'll see about that." She grabbed the roses and walked towards Harry and Cho's table. She put the roses down and repeated her question. “You think I have no idea?!”

Cho didn't say anything. Nilsu revealed her angel wings and everyone gasped when they saw the damaged wings.

"The reason that ruined my wings!" Nilsu continued with tears falling from her eyes "It’s because of the thing that ruined MY WINGS!" she cried out. "I have no idea huh?!" she asked between sobs "You wanted him to talk about Cedric. Something that he has PTSD over! Every night was a living nightmare for me because of his severe PTSD. Do you know what it's like for me? Do you have any idea about how I feel?!"

She tried to stop sobbing but to no avail. "I lost count of how many times I woke up with pain in my wings. I was with him every night! Right beside him! But I couldn't do anything to stop his mental anguish as he was fighting with the fears in his subconscious!"

She sobbed again "I wanted to use my grace to keep the nightmares away but I didn't want to hurt him more by doing something wrong and messing up his mind. So I wrapped my wings around him so he would at least calm down for a moment."

Her voice trembled "He was pulling at my wings, almost tore one of them off a few times. But the physical pain was nothing. There! I said it!"

Cho was quiet. Nilsu kept sobbing "I had no intention to cause drama."

She looked at Cho "Wanna repeat that again? Wanna repeat that I have no idea about your feelings? I could bring Cedric back if I wanted. But the thing that stands between me and doing that is the ban that forbids angels from resurrecting the victims of the Killing Curse. I didn't want any of this."

"Nilsu... it's okay..." Harry started but Nilsu cried even more. "I'll see you later. Because I'm about to GO CRAZY!" she cried out and stormed off leaving the roses behind. She ran in the rain and sat down on a rock after she evaporated the water off its surface. Then she buried her face in her hands and started to cry again. She cried her heart out for Heaven knows how long until she felt a hand touching her shoulder and heard a familiar voice asking "Nil? Are you alright?"

Nilsu raised her head from her hands to see who it was. Castiel was looking at her. He moved his umbrella over her head and sat down with her "I heard you crying. You have no idea how loud it is for my ears."

"Sorry, Cas." Nilsu said and sobbed again. "What's wrong, Nilly?" Castiel asked "Tell me what's wrong."

Nilsu told Castiel everything. He listened to her patiently. When she finished telling, Castiel remained quiet.

"Some angel huh?" Nilsu asked "My boyfriend's date gets jealous over his friend, berates him, drags me into the argument, I pipe up to defend both myself and him. But it ends with me losing control, embarrassing both of us and ruining his date."

Castiel pulled Nilsu close and gave her a hug. "There is nothing to be ashamed of. You did the right thing. Yes, you looked like a drama queen but you did it for the right reason."

"I don't think he will want to be with me anymore." Nilsu said "I don't want him to deal with that burden as well because he already deals with enough shit. I think maybe I should break up with him but here's the thing. Maybe he will break up with me first and he will hate me for losing control."

"He understands." Castiel assured Nilsu. "He understands what you intended to do."

"That's good to hear but I made a scene for almost no good reason and I'm worried about people thinking negative about me for this." Nilsu said.

"You're a strong angel." Castiel said. "Don't pay attention to the negativity. Cho is the one who has to be ashamed of the things she said. How can she try to ruin Harry's reputation with this kind of slander? And why does she need to drag you into the argument as well? I may not know much about dating and all that stuff. But I know enough that talking about your ex with your new boyfriend on a date is a no no especially on your first date. You may have made a scene but at least you didn't get involved until she dragged you into the argument."

"I know." Nilsu said and wiped her tears. "But I still feel bad for the whole ordeal. I didn't want it all to come to this. I didn't want the argument to come to a boiling point. But something snapped inside me when she asked him how many girls he was gonna meet after Hermione. And I lost control."

"Not gonna lie, it would make anyone lose control." Castiel commented.

Nilsu nodded. "You know what? It was really nice to talk to you. You're a wonderful angel."

"I'm happy to hear that." Castiel said in return "I love you, Nil."

"I love you too, Cas." Nilsu said and snuggled into Castiel. He kissed her on the head. "I love you but I don't think I was supposed to say that. You're already in a relationship. I don't wanna confuse you. Especially when you doubt the future of your relationship."

"Saying those words," Nilsu said "it doesn't always have to be in a romantic way. I understand where you come from with the way you said that. And I appreciate it."

"I'm glad you understand." Castiel said.

* * *

“I learned what not to do on my first date." Jack said.

"Sorry you had to learn those that way though." Nilsu said and frowned.

"Don't feel embarrassed for giving her a piece of your mind." Ginny responded "You did the right thing."

"Totally." Dean said "You had no choice."

"I was sad too." Harry said. "I was even beating myself up over upsetting the angel who loved me with all her heart."

"Of course you would be sad." Jelena said. "Nil must've held in a lot of things. She couldn't do it anymore so she exploded."

"And it's not good for an angel to hold in that much emotion and feelings." Castiel said. "That's actually why her crying was that loud for my ears."

"The date of disaster actually changed a lot of things." Nilsu said. "Castiel and I got closer. It wasn't love but it was still really sweet of him to comfort me."

"If I didn't know Nil," Sophie said. "I'd say she broke Harry and Cho apart on purpose."

"I thought the same." Harry said.

“You could be the ugliest cupcake in the bakery. But she would still eat you because you're a cupcake. That's how much love she has in her heart." Castiel said. "Kind of a crazy angel but still loveable."

"Thanks for that but like I said, I was embarrassed." Nilsu said. "Because I know that none of the Wayward Gals would behave this way."

"And to that, I say ha!" Jelena said. "Because I almost killed the last girl who told Lucifer that I was just with him because of his charm."

"Yeah. You almost had to play How to Get Away With Murder." Lucifer said.

"I would be too lazy to chase after the girl I would catch in bed with Dean." Sophie said.

"Me too Soph." Andrea said. "So we'd better watch out for Nilly and Jelly."

"Yeah." Jelena teased. "Boys better behave yourselves around us."

Jack giggled. "I have one crazy family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My translations from Latin to English
> 
> Cedamus inluminatio - surrender to my light  
> Conteram seorsum - break apart
> 
> Don't worry. We're getting closer to the action. Might even be the last time we see the team together who knows? ;)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know why the girls are so proud of their friend, check out "All Out War" by Blondie2000.
> 
> And the fandoms in this fic are not separated by rifts unlike how her fic goes. I feel like I had to mention this detail to clear up the confusion. But her fic is amazing and you really should check it out.


End file.
